What More Do I Have To Do?
by Evilous
Summary: Picks up after BC an interesting spin on how things could have played out from there. Will working on a case together bring our fav crime solving team together?
1. Chapter 1

What More Do I Have To Do?  
By: Evilous

The Beginning:

Mick is lying in his freezer. He awakens and proceeds out towards the bathroom. Mick gets into the shower and he lets the water run over him. He has flashes of the previous weeks' events.. holding a high Beth under the shower, as the water slowly brought her back to her senses, while she is dressed to kill and begging him to turn her. Mick finishes in the shower. Every time he gets in the shower or sits on the couch, he now has memories of that night. Mick really used all his control to hold himself back that night. He had been tempted beyond belief, but he would have hated himself if he had given in. As much as he wanted Beth, he could not bear to have it happen when she was not herself, maybe not ever.

To allow her to see his inner monster, seemed to much to handle. He decided keeping his distance was better for everyone. Mick injects his daily breakfast and gets dressed. He is off to get groceries for himself (blood) and he is running low on coffee. With his recent increase in human visitors since running into Beth, he had depleted the last of his "human safe" drinks He thinks of Beth sitting on his couch drinking from the glass with a smile, wearing only his shirt. Mick shakes his head. She drove him nuts.

Mick goes to the store first. He would pick up his blood last. Mick is going up and down the aisles, looking at all the new things, wondering what they taste like. In the last 55 years there has been many new "flavors," none he would ever be able to try. Going down the beverage aisle, Mick is deciding which would be best and decides on the raspberry white tea, remembering Beth saying it was really good. As a nice treat, he gets a case of soda that is also to Beth's liking, same for the coffee. Mick only realizes he shopped for Beth after checking out. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her out of his head. Everything he knew of her drowned his unconscious thoughts and actions. Mick decided to drop those items back at his place before heading to the morgue.

He meets with Guillermo.

G: You look like hell, Mick. What's up? Seems like things are going great for you.

M: Well thanks. What do you mean?

G: Well, with such a hot, willing freshie like Blondie, you know. She works with you on cases and it all just seems like a great business and pleasure combo. Plus, since she is a reporter, when our cases show up she can spin them for us, like last nights'.

M: Beth is not a freshie, and we are not an item. We run into each other now and again, that's all there is, nothing more. What happened last night?

G: Well, your loss man. She's a 10. Hey, if you're not going to…(licking his fangs) Guess I might need to get to know her a little more.

M: Leave her alone. What happened last night?

G: Hey man, you can't keep turning her on and then off again. You're going to screw both of yourselves up. (Mick goes to say something but G finishes before he can) There was a vamp. Came in earlier, killed by some high profile celeb. He didn't know he was a vamp, just thought he was some home invader. Beth found out as soon as she came in. She's getting good at picking up on things. Anyways, she's working the case. The celeb says it was self defense, plain and simple, but…with what I just found –and Beth agrees-- it seems off. She was a little distracted though.

M: What did you find out? Who was the vamp?

G: No idea who he was. I did find something very interesting though. We both know that vamps don't usually get killed by accident. This vamp was shot and when I opened him up, I found pure silver nitrate. Looks like the shooter poured it into the wound. And with that amount of silver straight into the blood system, death.

M: Did you tell this to Beth?

G: Yeah, just got off the phone with her before you came in.

M: What's this celebrity's name?

G: Some guy named James Arnold. Why?

M: This doesn't seem right. I'm going to look into it.

G: 'laughing' Good luck telling Beth that she needs to stay out of it. I don't know her as well as you, but I do know she doesn't take orders easily, or at all.

M: Let me worry about that. Just keep me updated on anything you find.

G: Will do, Mick

Mick leaves the morgue and heads to his place. He calls Beth's cell. It goes to her voicemail. He leaves a message, "Beth, it's Mick. I need to talk to you about the case. Call me back as soon as you get this."

Mick goes to his computer and starts to dig up some information on James Arnold. His credits are not that impressive, in fact, the person seems to have just appeared 5 years ago. His cell rings. He has a look of disappointment that it isn't Beth, but Guillermo.

M: What did you find out?

G: Thought I'd see if you knew who the vamp was yet?

M: Why would I know? You're supposed to be telling me.

G: Beth called and she ID'd him. I just figured you would be the first one she told. But now that I think about it, since she was asking me what I knew about him, I guess I should've figured her regular vamp source wasn't involved.

M: Who is he?

G: His name is Lucas Jones. He is new to town. Apparently has a sheet. No idea who turned him, but he isn't from around here.

M: Have you heard of him?

G: No. Beth knows more about him than me.

M: How did she ID him?

G: Don't ask me. I just called to give you a heads up. Figured she might be in over her head and since you two are having a lovers spat-- (Mick cuts him off)

M: I told you, _we are friends_--(G cuts him off)

G: And nothing more. I know, you said that. Whatever. I have work to do, I'm just doing my job.

M: Yeah, okay. Thanks for letting me know. When did she tell you all this?

G: Just got off the phone with her right before I called you

M: Thanks.

Mick hangs up.

To be continued…

There it is my first little section, figured I would try out a sample part to see if anyone liked it before I posted any more. Let me know what you think.

Evilous

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I am so glad that others found it as entertaining as I did while writing it. So since I was overwhelmed with energy I have the next part ready to post… enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

Part 2

Mick calls Beth. Beth's phone goes to voicemail again and he leaves another message. Then another, Mick calls Buzzwire and put on hold for 15 minutes only to be told that she is unavailable. Mick leaves 3 more messages on her cell to call him back, 3 hours pass. Why wouldn't she call him back she always answered when he called. Mick decides that he will just go find Beth, make sure she is ok. He heads towards Buzzwire, he sees her car in the parking lot, the engine is cold so she has been in there the whole time. Mick goes into the news pit and sees Beth at her desk, she is gathering her stuff together looks like she is getting ready to head out. Mick calls her cell again watching from out of sight, Beth's phone rings (MVO: so she has service), Beth looks at the phone, silences it and throws it back in her bag. (MVO: shes avoiding me) was the only thought in Mick's head. Mick stays out of sight as Beth goes in to talk to her editor, Maureen _(MO in conversation), _Mick heads to the parking lot.

Mick is out by Beth's car. As soon as Beth sees Mick, she gets a startled look on her face, which she quickly corrects, regaining a calm composed look.

M: Hey, I just tried to call you

B: Oh I must have missed it

M: Oh (raised eyebrow) so I hear you're working the James Arnold case, with the dead vampire

B: Yeah what about it? I'm not dropping it just because you think it's to dangerous and don't want me working on it.

M: Thought you didn't get my messages (Beth goes to argue but Mick continues) I knew telling you to drop it would be a waste of time, but at least let me help, make sure your safe.

B: Why do you care?

M: You know I care, do we have to do this again

B: Yes! Yes we do. One minute you're open with me the next you're avoiding me. Then we end up working together and we connect and everything is good again then back to you avoiding me again. So why should I keep calling you hopping you feel like answering. What's your deal Mick? (Beth's voice had rose to almost a yell)

M: Can we do this somewhere a little more private (he looks around, it seems a few others had stopped to listen to an enraged Beth)

B:(in a very sarcastic tone) Sure Mick whatever **you** want

They get in Mick's car and head for his place. The ride there is in complete silence, Beth looks angry and Mick is still trying to figure out what he is going to say. They go in and he offers her a drink. She looks in the fridge to see what is available only to find all her favorites, bringing a slight smile to her face. Taking a soda, she goes and sits on the couch. Mick follows suit to the chair he thinks better of this after he looks at Beth sitting on the couch. (flash of her laying there in his shirt)

B: So we're somewhere private now

M: Yes we are. You were upset in the parking lot and it was drawing unwanted attention.

B: Really, I had no idea I was upset, you really are a good PI. (silence) I would never shout to the world your secrets Mick, but I'm through being jerked around by you. Why do you always avoid me?

The question was very direct and to the point Mick was stunned by the shear force in her voice.

M: I don't mean to avoid you, being a vampire can be busy. (VO: Yes I do it's for your own good)

Without a word Beth gets up grabbing her purse that she had dropped to the floor and heads towards the door. Mick still baffled by what has happened raises to his feet and starts walking towards Beth.

M: Where are you going?

B: If I knew you were going to just lie to me Mick I wouldn't have bothered to come, but this is usually the part in the cycle where you open up to me. I could have saved both of us some time.

M: (grabbing her arm) Beth wait

To be continued…

Evilous


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

Part 3

B: (jerks her arm from him) Why? I told you I cant take this any more Mick. You have trust issues and with good reason but haven't I proven I can be trusted. What more do I have to do to make you stop closing me out?

M: Beth I do trust you. That's not why I'm avoiding you. I (takes in a deep breath and turns to walk towards the kitchen. With both hands firmly on the counter and facing Beth once again) I want to protect you

B: (in a mocking tone) Oh yeah poor defenseless Beth, she couldn't possible take care of herself. Its so much better to make decisions about her life for her.

No mater how hard Mick tried not to he couldn't help but smile at Beth's little interpretation. She had a point who was he to make decisions about her life? He was doing the right thing, she had no idea what kind of monster he was. He didn't want to see the look in her eyes when she saw it.

M: I didn't mean to make decisions about your life for you.

B: Oh really (setting her purse back down on the couch on her way towards Mick with full force) Then what were you protecting me from? (Beth was now right next to Mick trying to get him to look at her)

M: (looking into Beth's eyes his voice can scarcely utter out the one little word) Me

B: What? (her look instantly changing from anger to sweet concern) Mick (grabs his arm and forces him to face her, he tries to pull away but is unsuccessful) you have saved me over and over again what could possibly make you think that I need protection from you?

M: I'm a monster Beth. I could…

B: (cuts him off) Stop that, being a vampire doesn't make you a monster. You didn't choose to be a vampire, but you have done good things with it.

M: You don't know what I've done

B: And how would I if you don't tell me. Mick everyone does things they aren't proud of, and I'm sure living forever you would have more.

M: That doesn't change what I (cut off)

B: Mick you want to talk about monsters look at all the real monsters, killers, rapists, child molesters people who have no reason to do those horrible things, they just hurt people for no reason. So what you are different, you drink blood, you beat some real monsters up, the world is a better place for it, and so is my life. I might not know your past but I do know you are the type of person to hurt innocent people. (Stroking his face with one of her hands, before allowing it to fall back intertwining their hands)

M: Beth (there is silence)

Mick had run out of things to say he couldn't argue with her logic she had a point. He has no idea what to say now, he was consumed with all her words, maybe he wasn't a monster. Mick realizes that he and Beth are standing only inches apart holding each other, a closeness he longed for, her hand on his face was warm and gentle. Knowing she wants him in her life, somehow outweighed all of the downsides. They stand there in that moment for minutes before either can find anything to say.

M: So you know what I am and you still want me around? (Mick's gaze was one that needed reassurance, as if he needed to hear it again, that it was too good to be true)

B: You're not a monster Mick. Of course I want you around. (they both smile still in each others grasp) So now that we have that little taken care of now what?

M: What do you mean?

B: Well to be honest I had no idea what was going to happen when I got in the car with you. I was so confused. I was mad at you for thinking you could keep jerking me around, I thought you were just to smug and arrogant you actually bought into your vampire appeal. I wanted to talk to you but I realized I needed to take a stand, and make you listen to me. I had no idea it would actually work. So what do we do now?

M: (shrugs and smiles) I have no idea. I cant believe this happened. I'm new to this. (pause) Guess we'll just have to make it up as we go.

B: Sounds good to me.

Beth's cell phone rings bringing them both to reality. As Beth breaks the contact they both hold the same lingering look in their eyes, Beth goes to the couch to get her phone from her purse. A contact Beth has found out some more about information about James Arnold. Beth finishes the call and then turns to Mick who has resumed his seat in the chair. Beth sits down on the couch again and takes a drink she had not had a chance to open earlier, as if she needs a moment to compose herself.

B: That was a friend I have looking into someone. Are we working on this together?

M: Yes I will be honest and say I don't want you on it at all but since I know that would be useless to fight you on, I would like to work on it with you.

B: Good I'm not letting this one go. If I did someone else would pick it up and well if they dig then it might not be so good for (trails off she isn't sure what to say "your kind" "vampires" "you")

M: (sensing her distress) keeping our identities a secret.

B: Not everyone would be so vampire friendly (smiling)

M: I guess it is always good to have vampire friendly people in news positions. Seems like you need to fill me in on everything you know.

B: Ok here is what I know so far. James Arnold is a moderate celebrity, he has been in some hit movies the last 5 years, a rising star. His story is that he woke up Thursday night to a noisy coming from his kitchen he grabs his gun which he has a permit for and he goes to see what is making the noisy. When he walks into the kitchen he sees the dead vamp (Beth blushes, unsure if that sounded rude, Mick nods for her to continue) Lucas Jones digging through the cabinets and he shouts for him to get out or he will call the cops. Lucas attacks him without a second thought and Arnold shoots him, calls the cops and wait for them to arrive. What I found out is pretty interesting, for one the dead guy is a vampire and well I don't know everything about vampires but I do know that you don't just accidentally kill one. (Mick moves to the couch to sit next to Beth) Well your friend at the morgue told me that he found traces of silver nitrate in the blood. Also this guy…vampire…Lucas well he has a sheet he is a wanted man in Florida for armed robbery and murder. Turns out he and a couple others robbed a bank down there but their was some shots fired and a teller at the bank was hit. The two others were caught and they rolled over on Lucas who managed to get away in exchange for a shorter sentence. He has been off the grid since then which was February 2002. Well that call I got was pretty useless, I asked my friend to dig up everything they could on our shooter James Arnold and well up until he became an actor there is nothing on him. So that is what I know, have anything to add.

M: You know a lot. How did you get an id on the vamp and his rap sheet?

B: I have contacts, but I cant tell you who. Sorry. They are reliable though.

M: I understand. So you think that this James Arnold knew what our vamp was and killed him on purpose and then staged the home invasion. Pretty elaborate, what's the motive?

B: I don't know yet, I have so many unanswered questions before I can even start to put it all together.

M: What questions?

B: (Beth bites her lower lip and looks away) Well..

To be continued…

Evilous


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

Part 4

M: Questions about vampires you mean. (Beth nods) Looks like you have a very reliable source right here on that subject.

B: I know, just it's a little harder now. (Beth is freezing, but as she sees Mick about to save her from this awkward moment, she needs to show she can handle this and just dives in) Ok is there any way to find out how old he; Lucas was I mean like how long he was a vampire? Was he a rogue? Who turned him? How would you kill a vampire to make it look like an accident and why would someone fight a vampire knowing what they are?

Beth realizes what she just said "they are" and before she can clarify Mick's reaction stops her. Mick is shaking his head and smiling (MVO: Well I told her to ask questions, I didn't quite think that through)

B: What?

M: I forgot how curious you can get that's all.

B: Well I have a lot more, trust me, but for now I can focus on the case. I expect a rain check.

M: You have one. To start he was not a rogue. He was fresh though, I'd say less than 10 years. As far as killing a vampire and making it look like an accident is a bit harder. For vampires if there is an accidental death there are cleaners, who come and deal with it. You have met them before when we dealt with that rogue doctor but as far as a human killing a vampire, I have no idea. A fire would be most logical, gets ride of the evidence, because silver shows up in the autopsy obviously and decapitation tends to look intentional and draw attention. Why someone who knows that our victim was a vampire would try and kill him, I don't know. Finding the connection between the two of them will be the best way to find out why, it must be personal it is planned well and executed without hesitation.

B: How can you tell?

M: If Arnold had hesitated then Lucas would have been able to disarm and kill him, before Arnold had a second chance.

B: Oh that's why. (Beth has an intense look in her eyes that she is just burning with questions) Sorry about what I said the "what they are" part I didn't mean it. Well I did but I meant that as a vampire he could heal and be more powerful than him.

Mick can tell that Beth is unafraid of him and that she does not think of him or vampires in general as monsters but she is concerned with her word phrasing being offensive (MVO: shes worried about hurting my feelings, after all that has happened between us and she is worried of offending me)

M: I know what you meant. Beth you don't have to worry about what you say. I don't want you to walk on eggshells around me. You can say anything. You have made your feelings quite clear. You want this to work where we are open around each other we can not constantly be over thinking things in the back of our minds.

B: (takes in a deep breath) Ok sounds like a plan. If you think I'm scared of anything then ask me and I will tell you, instead of pushing me out. (giving him a stern look, showing how serious she was on this point) I feel safe with you Mick more than I have with anyone. When you first told me you were a vampire I was a little freaked out, but I had no idea it just kind of was something I walked in on without any warning. Living your whole life thinking something is make believe then coming in on a friend drinking blood saying he is a vampire would catch anyone off guard.

M: (smile) I guess that would be a shock. I can live with that. (pause) Do you have any questions?

B: Tons. (Mick's eyes get bigger) but they can wait, we have more important things to worry about right now. Like I said I expect a rain check on those questions though.

M: (nods) I am checking into James Arnold. I found out the same as your contact that he didn't exist until a few years ago. I think we might have better luck starting with our vamp. He was on the run maybe he made a mistake somewhere or left a trail. Do you have his rap sheet with you?

B: (reaching over Mick for her bag, Mick just gives a slight smile at Beth leaning over him, Beth now in full work mode does not notice this) Yeah right here.

M: (looking it over) Says here that he got out with about $500,000.

B: So Lucas has been living off it for the last few years.

M: Would seem that way. (Mick raises an eyebrow) Look at this (pointing at something on the page)

B: What is it?

Beth leans over Mick's shoulder to see what he is so intrigued by.

M: This isn't adding up. It says here that the bank had just updated the security system with new video surveillance. The perps came in and had the situation under control they got the money. Then what went wrong? What caused the shooting to start? There are a lot of holes in this file. How did they go from having things under control to that teller being shot? If we could see the footage I have a feeling that there would be some answers.

Beth starts digging in her purse again, finds her cell and starts to dial. Mick is curious what great idea Beth just had, but he did not wish to eavesdrop.

B: (on the phone, her side of the conversation) Yeah hey its me. Good, yeah. Hey I have a favor. No I don't. Well maybe but I don't mean to, I promise I will make it up to you. Well you know my case I'm working on, yeah that one well I was doing some background work and I need to look into a bank robbery that happened 5 years ago. Well they had just updated their security a couple weeks prior to the incident so I was going to see if there was any way that… Yeah hold on let me look.

Beth takes the file from Mick, and flips through the pages to find what she is looking for, Mick gets up and walks to the kitchen to get a drink. Beth proceeds to give some information to the person on the other end of the phone, laughing and making inaudible comments. Who was she talking to that could make her light up like that? Beth is finishing up the conversation, Mick returns to the couch bringing her another drink along with one for himself.

B: (Still on the phone) Well let me know as soon as you get something. Ok yeah I will. Oh stop that you know that will never happen. Call me when you get something.

Beth hangs up the phone laughing and shaking her head. Mick looks very captivated and part of him wishes he had listened to what was being said. Mick realized he wanted to know more about her connection with whoever that was on the other end of the phone than the case.

B: Thanks (taking a sip of the raspberry white tea Mick had brought her) That was a (stalls for a second) friend I have. He is going to see what he can do about finding the footage. Not sure but figure it cant hurt to look right.

Mick contemplates what she just said. The idea of getting the footage could prove helpful to the case but all he could think of was her "friend." What could have made her hesitate, should he question it or would that seem jealous.

To be continued…

Evilous


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

M: It would be helpful if we could see it. So who is this friend of yours, someone you work with? (Mick was trying hard to sound like he was just shooting the breeze but Beth could tell what he meant)

B: His name is Coop. We don't work together. Not really. (Beth can tell from Mick's stare that he is jealous, she smiles to herself) It's a complicated relationship. (MVO: A relationship well I will be checking him out later. No. It is not my place to monitor her relationships, maybe a little background check) Well I wouldn't exactly call it a relationship but…

M: You don't have to explain yourself to me Beth.

B: I know I don't have to, I want to. Coop and I were friends with in high school. We hadn't seen each other since and then a couple years ago we ran into each other. We went out and caught up. He told me about his life since we had last seen each other. He had done some things he isn't proud of. He got involved with the wrong kind of people, and owed them money. He was supposed to help them and be their flunky. He's a genius with computers and basically anything with a chip in it. They had him doing some illegal things; he left out the details. After a while he couldn't take it anymore and he turned himself in, but got a reduced sentence for testifying against them. He just stays under the radar now. We keep in touch and talk every now and then. He's a contact, he helps me with some of my not so legal needs, but he is more than that we are friends.

M: He just told you his whole story when you ran into each other?

B: Well sort of. He knows I would just look him up if he didn't tell me. Guess I have always been a little pushy. I only ran into him because I was working on a case. He has his own business were he looks into online security.

M: You can be pushy. (Both smile) Do you think he will be able to find anything?

B: Don't know. If it can be found he will find it. (Silence fills the room as they just sit and stare at each other, neither knowing what to say next) When is the last time you went shopping? For drinks (holding up her bottle)

M: I went shopping earlier. Why?

B: (smiles) Nothing. You have all my favorites, seems that for someone who keeps avoiding me, you seem to plan for me to be around. Just something I noticed. I tend to ramble sometimes when I am sleep deprived.

M: I like your rambling. (Smiles, making Beth blush) I had no idea I was shopping for you, I just went to get "human safe" things and seems you were in my thoughts.

B: Glad to be there. I think I need to go I haven't slept in (looks at her watch) I've lost track. Its early don't you usually go to bed around now anyway

M: At sunrise. Guess your starting to get on the vamp clock, sleeping during the day.

B: What can I say all the good stories happen at night? Plus I have some things I have to take care of. What time do you usually get up? I can come back and we can work on the case.

M: At twilight. (Mick gets up and grabs his coat)

B: Where are you going?

M: With you. (Beth gives a somewhat confused look) Your car is still at Buzzwire; you came over here with me. I will take you back to it.

B: I had forgot about that. The sun hasn't come up yet, can we leave the top down, think the fresh air would be nice.

M: Whatever you want.

They go back to Buzzwire not saying much since they are both tired and still grasping allot of what happened in the previous hours. The morning breeze feels like fresh water hitting Beth in the face, with the sky still dark waiting the sunrise. Beth is starting to get cold, deciding to keep that to herself. They are almost there and it is helping her stay awake and alert; she will need to be for what she must do next. They arrive at Beth's car it is now 7am and the sun is starting to rise.

B: Thanks for the lift back, guess I will see you later. (Looking to him for reassurance)

M: You can come back anytime you want, if I'm still sleeping just come in.

B: And how do I do that there isn't a lock I can pick

M: Use this. (Mick hands her a little remote, kind of like a car alarm) Just point it at the door and press. It will let you in.

Beth looks slightly taken aback. Deciding to discuss this matter later she just accepts the key.

B: Ok. Guess I'll see you tonight. (Gives him a quick kiss on the check and gets out of his car) Sweet dreams Mick.

M: Sweet dreams Beth (Beth gets into her car)

They both drive off in separate directions. Mick goes back to his apartment to get ready for bed, knowing what lies ahead in his dreams. So many things to run over; the prospects the sooner he would sleep the sooner he could dream of her the sooner he could wake up to see her.

Beth does not go home, she has somewhere she needs to be. As Beth arrives at her destination, checking her hair and makeup in the rearview mirror, before heading up to the building. Standing outside the door Beth takes her keys out and puts the key Mick had given her on her key ring, holding it tight for a moment as if it would prepare her for what she needed to do. Taking off another key she uses it to open the door. Walking into the room she takes a deep breath.

Josh: There you are.

To be continued…

Evilous

As always, leave me your comments and let me know what you think. I love hearing that people like my story, I love writing it, so if it makes at least one other person smile then it is even better.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

What More Do I Have To Do?

By: Evilous

Part 6

Josh: There you are.

Josh walks towards Beth, leaning in to give her a kiss; she takes hold of his forearms and stops him, looking into his eyes.

B: We need to talk

Josh: What is it?

Leading him to the couch, they sit facing each other. Josh looks at her his eyes full of concern Beth gives a half-hearted smile. Josh was a great guy, making this even harder.

B: I'm just going to say this… I think we should end things. I want to break up. (Feeling as if she was in grade school again)

Josh: What?!?!? Why?

B: I love you—

Josh: I love you too why are you ending us?

B: I want us to be able to look back at our time together and have good memories, not bitter feelings. We have been falling apart for a while; don't tell me you haven't noticed.

Josh: We hit a rough spot and your ready to bail.

B: Josh this is not a rough spot. We just go through the motions. We have different lives. You follow a stick set of rules no room to step outside the lines, I know you're an ADA its your job to follow to rules, I get that. At the same time, I love my job and the craziness of it all. I don't want us fighting because my story hurts your case, I can't not do my job. We tried leaving work at work, but I cant,

Josh: Okay, we have some issues, we could talk about them try to work them out.

B: You deserve better than me. I know it's a bad line but I'm not the best for you. I care how you feel but I will not compromise my job or friends.

Josh: So this is really about your PI friend, Mick St. John

B: This is about us, and about me. We are always fighting. I enjoy my work and I am friends with Mick. I'm sorry you cant understand that.

Josh: Understand that you would rather be with him.

Now getting frustrated, Beth's voice began to raise. This was not about Mick, not completely anyway. She was sick of defending her friendship with him, but she was not leaving Josh to run into Mick's arms or bed. Why could he not see that.

B: Damit Josh. For the hundredth time Mick and I are friends and nothing more. Yes, we are close but he has saved my life more than once, were connected. People are able to have friends of the opposite sex, they don't have to sleep together. Do I accuse you of liking Marissa, Elizabeth, or Danielle? No your friends with them, you laugh and joke and have fun. Who am I to think that I can enjoy the pleasure of being around Mick when we work together?

Josh: I don't mean to accuse you Beth, its just that you always are working with him. I get upset that he gets to see more of my girlfriend than I do.

B: I am sorry about that Josh. I am still hoping we can be friends at some point. If not friends, at least mature adults.

Josh: I don't know about friends yet.

Beth hands him the key to his place.

Josh: (his cell starts to ring) I have to go. Keep it. You can stay and gather up whatever things you have here. You can lock up and leave the key at the desk.

Setting the key on the counter. Josh grabs his briefcase and coffee and walks to the door.

Josh: Good bye Beth.

B: Goodbye Josh.

Josh walks out closing the door behind him. Beth just sits on the couch for a moment looking around trying to wrap her mind around everything that has happened to her. As she gathered some of her things she had left there another thought occurred to her: Mick. She did not leave Josh for him of that she was sure. The facts were still the same, she broke things off with Josh. Should she tell Mick, or would he think she did it for him and push her away again.

The only thing she knew at this point was that she needed sleep. Beth finishes getting her belongings from Josh's apartment and leaves the key at the front desk as instructed. She heads to her apartment, grabs a yogurt, takes a shower, and passes out almost as soon as her head hits the pillow.

Mick is lying in his freezer with a slight smile on his face. **Dream: **Dreaming of Beth. Holding Beth in my arms after saving from a vampire wanna be. I could have held on to her forever. "You're a delicate flower Mick St. John." She made a joke and accepted my being a vampire, instead of running away. Beth taking off her jacket, and moving her hair to expose her tender neck ready and willing to feed me. When she cornered me by my car and surprised me with a kiss then another. She ran after to keep me from ruining a perfect moment. Who was I to call it an accident? The flirting and touches we shared while working to find and stop the source of the new party drug. The way Beth looked when she was walking towards me to the club. The police and Josh run into the club. Josh, Beth's boyfriend he is not a bad guy but I just do not like him. Can I fault him for being with Beth, when I would do anything for that? **Dream Ends** Mick wakes up the smile had left his face. He knew Beth was with Josh. (MVO: But then again, even vampires have dreams.) The smile reemerged as he drifted back to sleep with that thought.

As Beth lies sleeping, she has a very serine smile on her lips. As she starts to wake, she stretches her arms over her head and arches her back. Slowly she opens her eyes and her smile brightens, letting out a sigh. She sits up and reaches for her purse, digging through she finds what she was looking for and falls back n her pillow pulling her hand to her chest. "It was real," the only thought in Beth's mind. Clutched in her hand was her keys, where Josh's key use to be Mick's now was. Beth collects herself and looks at the time, almost 5pm. Beth gets up and walks to get some coffee her mind racing with so many questions. The much-needed sleep had helped but her dreams only left her with more questions. The only thing she was clear about was that she was happy. Beth starts her usual morning routine, with the exception of it not being morning, and when she is finished getting ready she heads for the door. Thinking for a moment, she stops and goes back into her room, coming back with an overnight bag. Beth smiled she knew what she wanted just not sure if it was possible, let alone how to get it. Beth leaves the apartment and heads towards Mick's, wondering if he was awake yet.

Beth decides to swing by Buzzwire first to check her messages and talk to Mo, who would undoubtedly want an update on her story. Beth parks and is heading into the building, on her way in she runs into Josh. Both look like deer caught in headlights.

B: Hi.

Josh: Hi. I found a few of your things at my place when I swung by for lunch; I left them on your desk.

B: Oh thanks. (Awkward pause both looking away) Well I have to go but thanks again for dropping off my things. I have not had a chance to check my place yet; I will drop them off when I do.

Josh: Okay. Yeah have a good night.

B: You too.

Josh walks past her towards his car. Beth heads to her desk

Beth takes the bag from her desk, setting it in her purse. Beth checks her messages, noting of much interest, everyone knows to call her cell. Mo comes over to Beth's desk "Hey I need to talk to you before you go." Mo walks away before Beth can say anything in reply. Beth checks her e-mail nothing but Spam. Her office phone starts to ring Beth thinks for a moment and then answers.

B: Beth Turner

Marissa: (friend from Arrested Development) Hey there, do you ever call your friends back?

B: Oh I am sorry I forgot. I just am busy with work and everything else that is happening. I am sorry how are you.

Marissa: I can't complain. So, what are these other things? Still spending all you free time in the morgue? Have you finally moved in with Josh?

B: We broke up.

Marissa: Oh. I am so sorry to hear that. When did this happen?

B: Yesterday, well today this morning actually. I'm ok and I think Josh will be ok with it eventually.

Marissa: So I take it you broke things off.

B: Yes. We have been growing apart for awhile and I have just been lying to myself thinking I could make it work, reconnect but it just seems we're doing the opposite.

Marissa: You don't seem to upset about it.

B: Well I'm not. I mean I loved Josh but somewhere down the road we changed. I am more relieved to finally have it over.

Marissa: Guess it wasn't fate

B: I told you. I'm not sure I believe in fate. Don't get me wrong I think sometimes things happen for a reason but I believe that we have a say in what happens in our lives with the choices we make.

Marissa: Ok you wont get an argument from me. Hey I have to go my boss is beeping in but if you decide you need a girls night out or to talk just give me a ring. Bye

B: Thanks, bye.

They hang up. Beth goes to talk with Mo. She gets to Mo's office and knocks sticking her head in. Mo waves fro her to come in while she is on the phone, Beth makes herself comfortable and Mo finishes the call and hang up.

Mo: So how are things going?

B: Fine still unsure what angle I am going to go with on my story. I am going to work on it as soon as I am done here.

Mo: So you and Josh broke up?

B: What? How did you know?

Mo: Please girl, I saw you two in the parking garage, it looked like chewing on glass would be more comfortable. Plus, he left a bag on your desk and walked away as if it was a bomb. I watch people all day; I know how to read them.

B: Yeah I broke things off this morning when I got in.

Mo: Well if you need sometime I understand. Just post what you have and fill in Keira.

B: Keira? She covers human interest not crime. Plus I am fine. I broke things off; I am actually better now than I have been.

Mo: Good. Our polls still have your posts as having the most hits. Not sure if its you or your cases but why mess with a good thing.

B: (smiling) Glad you have such faith in me

Mo: I hired you didn't I? Now get out of here and get me some new material, something juicy.

B: Will do

Beth leaves Mo's office, swings back by her desk to grab her bag and then out to her car.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

What More Do I Have To Do?

By: Evilous

Part 7

Beth is at Mick's door with her purse, a bag of food, her laptop case, and her arms full of folders and papers. Deciding between letting herself in or knocking first she stands in front of Mick's door for a moment. Making her decision, she knocks. No answer. Deciding it is ok to let herself in now, she digs out the key and pushing the button. When the door opens, Beth's body rushes with a feeling of blood rushing to her head; she has just let herself into Mick's place with the key he gave her.

Beth walks in maneuvering her many bags, closing the door behind her. She looks around as if being there for the first time. There is a silence in the air; the only noise is coming from her, with the faint sound of air conditioning. Setting her bag of food in the kitchen as quietly as she can manage, she sets her other bags on the couch. Returning to the kitchen to put her snack items away, not wanting to leave Mick's place looking cluttered due in any part to her. Walking around the room silently debating on what to do: sit and start to work or snoop around. Not knowing how long until he will wake up, Beth takes count of her items realizing it looks as thought she moved in. She had carried out less stuff from Josh's and she had been dating him for a year. The sun was just setting; Mick should be up shortly she argued with herself, trying to talk herself out of snooping. It was a futile effort.

Looking down the hallway, she sees the door to his office and one other door. She walks slowly, trying to tiptoe, and peeks her head in the door. It is just a room, with the basic furnishings as a guest room, bed, dresser, etc. It is neat and well put together it follows the same elegant taste as the rest of Mick's apartment. Deciding there is nothing more to see in that room, Beth slowly walks back to the hallways closing the door back behind her.

Pacing in front of the couch, again trying to reason herself out of going upstairs. She loses the battle once again and hurries up them. Sticking her head in what would appear to be Mick's room a king size bed with black satin sheets, looked so welcoming. Mick was not there, Beth continues to walk through the bedroom and she sees the master bath, which took her back to thoughts of Mick. She was not her complete self that night but she also was very aware of what she was doing and saying, begging him to turn her, kiss her, take her. Beth feels her checks warm, blushing, with thoughts like those how could she not. Proceeding down the upstairs hall she walks towards the gray door. She stops as she reaches it; taking in a deep breath she slowly turns the handle. As the door opens a rush of cold air hits her, almost bringing tears to her eyes, with the sudden rush. She steps into the doorway; inside she sees a large freezer in the middle of the room. To her left she notices a chair and a rack both with clothes on it; the clothes Mick had been wearing that day and a pair of deep red silk pants. Looking at the box once again, she notices the top of it seems to be clear. Goosebumps suddenly cover Beth's' body, unsure if it was the cold temperature of the room or the thoughts rushing though her mind. Taking a small step into the room, she smiles and walks back out the door closing it behind her. She was shocked she could resist the urge to sneak a peek at Mick in the buff, but she was trying to honor his privacy, maybe another time. Beth sits on the couch and starts up her laptop, and pulls out files on the case and starts to review her information.

Mick opens his eyes; taking in a deep breath, he opens his freezer door. The second the freezer opens Mick can smell her, Beth, her scent he had committed to memory. She was here, he knew that, but he scent was stronger, as if she had been in that room with him. As he grabs for his bottoms he takes another waft of her beautiful scent and he sees (Beth coming in seeing his cloths, freezer, taking a step in, smiling, then stepping out, closing the door behind her) _MVO: She came in here (raising his eyebrow) should have known that one. She stopped, but she did not run away she smiled. What was that smile for? Guess I will see._

Ten minutes into her reading she hears noises coming from upstairs, Mick must be getting up. Mick emerges from the room wearing the pants that she had seen in the freezer room. Trying not to stare, a task that was proving difficult with his beautiful sculpted chest that was on display, his eyes were vivid and deep, and his manor in general was something new for her.

B: Good evening, have a good sleep?

M: Yes I did. How was yours?

B: Okay. Didn't get much but got enough. Guess my head was too full to sleep; had to get a couple hours of beauty sleep. (smiling sweetly)

M: Well it works for you (smiling, causing Beth's smile to grow and blush slightly) Have you been here long?

B: Not to long, I knocked before I let myself in. I hope its….

M: Of course I wanted you to let yourself in that is why I gave you a key. I just thought you would have slept more than I would.

B: Had a lot on my mind.

M: The case?

B: Among other things. A lot happened in the last 72 hours.

Mick nodding in agreement goes to his hidden fridge and takes out the blood and syringe; Beth looks on her eyes wide with curiosity. Mick begins to walk away.

B: Where are you going?

M: Breakfast (holds up his breakfast)

B: Are you only going back there because I am here?

M: N…. Yes. I do not think you need to see this.

B: I told you I am a big girl Mick. (Patting the couch next to her) I mean I feed you I think I can handle this. If you don't feel comfortable with me around when you do…whatever it is you need to do…. I can go get some coffee or something.

M: (walking towards his chair) I don't know what to think of any of this, you are the first human I have ever trusted with what I am. I just don't want to freak you out.

B: Well if **anything** starts to freak me out I will be sure to point it out.

Deciding it would be futile to argue the point and with his thirst growing, he gives in. Mick situates in his chair, prepares the syringe, and injects the blood into his arm. His head falls back and he closes his eyes in taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. Mick's fangs descend and Mick seems to just savor in the moment. Beth is sitting on the couch, her eyes fixed on Mick as if she was afraid to blink and miss anything. Mick takes another deep breath or two and then his fangs retreat and he lifts his head back up and opens his eyes, looking right at Beth. His eyes were still crystal blue, it was if she could see his every emotion in them at that moment. Beth has a look of shock on her face, unable to pick up what she is thinking of him and his eyes dart across her face searching for some hint. Sensing it is ok to talk now Beth brings his searching to a stop.

B: Is that it?

As if this was something as casual as the news.

M: Basically, I will still drink some throughout the night but for right now yeah. Are you ok, you looked like…well I don't know what that look was.

B: Me no I was trying to wait until it was over I did not want to say anything to disturb you. Your eyes are still…

Mick looks away from her as if trying to hid his eyes from her view, ashamed, or even afraid to frighten her away.

M: Vamp'd. That happens, but it only last for a minute or two.

Beth moves from her seat on the couch to the floor right below Mick, taking his check in one of her hands she pulls him to face her. Using the other hand to brush a few stray hairs out of the way, she looks straight into his eyes. They were like lakes she could swim in them. She needed to make sure that he understood what she was about to say.

B: I like it. They do not scare me. I think they are nice. (smiling) They stunned me, in a good way. I thought that you might not be done with breakfast or whatever your morning routine is.

Taking her hands from his face and into his, he stands up pulling her up with him. His eyes have reverted to their normal state. Mick picks up the syringe and empty blood vile and walks to the kitchen to dispose of them properly.

B: So you do this in the morn…when you get up and then drink blood later so that is how you live? And the sleeping in a… (Realizing he had not mentioned a freezer)

M: A freezer. I guess you saw it.

B: Yeah sort of I got here, set my stuff down, (motioning at her papers) and then since you were not up I thought I would look to—

M: I don't mind, how could I expect anything else, you're a reporter that's what you do.

B: I opened the gray door and seen your clothes on a hook and a freezer in the middle of the room I did not go in. I came back out here to wait till you got up. I did not want to invade your space.

M: Really. I knew as soon as I open the freezer that you were here; I could smell you. One of those vampire abilities, remember? What made you stop?

B: I told you. I have self-control. (Mick smiles) I do. I just seldom use it, but seeing how you told me I could ask questions and your starting to let me in, I did not want to ruin it by snooping.

Beth returns to her seat on the couch.

M: I have no doubt about your self-control. Beth I do trust you and you are free to look at whatever you want. Make yourself at home (looks around) but I see you already did that. (Mick gives Beth a smile)

B: Well this is all the stuff I have on the case (gesturing towards the papers) and I brought my computer with me for obvious reasons. (Mick looking at the counter) I know you have drinks but I didn't know if you had any food I never thought to ask before and if I want a snack there is some.

M: I do have some food. I try to keep some here for appearances like the drinks I bought a few things when I went the other night, but you are always welcome to bring whatever you want.

Mick and Beth stand there staring at each other for a moment and neither has anything to add. This is unlike the awkward silence she would normally have perceived it to be; now it was just calming. Mick starts to walk towards the stairs.

M: I will be right back I am going to go get dressed, and then we can get started.

B: Ok no rush.

As Mick proceeds up the stairs Beth watches until he disappears into the upper level; knowing he will be fully dressed the next time he comes down. Beth hears the shower running and just throws her head back.

I cant believe that it. He let me watch that, very intense. I cant believe I just stared the whole time no wonder he thought I was scared, I must have had this dumb look on my face.

Beth sits back up and focuses on her computer screen. Deciding she needed to release some of her energy she selects her music library and selects an upbeat song. She gets up and goes towards the kitchen to grab herself a glass of water, she then dances around grabbing a glass from the cabinet above the sink, then to the fridge to get some ice from the door, then back to the sink to get water. She completely forgets for a moment where she is and drinks some of her water, while doing a little improve dance step and laughing thinking of how ridiculous she must look, but who cares no one could see her. Beth goes to do a spin and standing in front of her was Mick with his eyes fixed on her. Beth begins to look as though all the blood was in her face; mouth hung open, eyes wide in fear, for a moment staring back at Mick who has this smile on his face.

B: I…thought…you were getting ready.

M: I did, I can move fast, remember.

B: Yeah, didn't think of that obviously. How much did you see? (song ends)

M: (still smiling) I didn't want you to have to wait much longer since you have been here waiting on me. (Giving a little laugh) I didn't see to much just from when you picked up the glass. (Beth closes her eyes, biting her bottom lip and if possible getting redder in the face. Mick walks, inches from her) it was the most enjoyable thing to happen in my kitchen.

B: (playfully hitting his arm) Stop it. I have all this energy and was trying to let some of it out before we started.

M: Well feel free, don't let me stop you. What song was that?

B: Bounce With Me by Kreesha Turner. I suddenly feel like I am ready to work. I heard it at the fashion shoot and it was catchy, got it stuck in my head.

Her face was slowly fading back to its normal shade. Beth's purse starts to ring. Beth takes this occasion to escape the awkward moment and answer the phone.

B: Beth Turner. Oh yeah hey. No, I'm fine just a little flushed at the moment. What did you find? Really? You're a genius. (sitting in front of her computer, typing something in) Ok, yeah thank you. I will, talk to you later. Bye.

Beth sets her phone on the couch next to her, seems as though she had completely forgot about what had happened just moments before.

M: Sounds important

B: Yeah that was Coop; he did it. He really did it; he got the security footage from the bank robbery

M: Really?

Mick does a double take, comes, and takes a seat next to Beth on the couch. Beth leans back and pulls the laptop to her lap to make herself more comfortable, Mick leans into her. The file will not load on her laptop no matter what she tries.

M: We can try my computer

B: Okay let us try it there before I call him back

They go to Mick's computer and try and upload the file but it is coming up "data encryption error". Somewhat irritated Beth goes back to the couch in search of her phone to call back Coop to tell him of their technical difficulties. Beth sits a couple buttons and then Mick can hear ringing, she had put it on speakerphone.

C: Hey that was fast.

B: Yeah you are on speakerphone; it will not open. I tried it on the laptop and on the computer and it keeps reading "data encryption error" what is happening?

C: Oh I didn't think about that; your computer isn't formulated like mine, I had to do a lot of decryption to get the video, it just isn't filtered to play on any other format, that will take some time. Sorry Beth.

B: Well it is on your computer right?

C: Yeah

B: Is there any way you can come here? We can watch it from yours until you can get it sent to me?

C: I guess so. Where am I going?

B: Hold on one minute (sets phone to mute) Can I give him the address here or do you want him to meet us somewhere else?

M: This is fine

B: Just checking since it is your place.

Taking the phone off mute she gives Coop the directions to get to Mick's place. While waiting for Coop to arrive Mick does a quick check to make sure, everything is out of sight and appears normal. Beth helps by walking around the place and checking for things that would seem odd. If she did not know, Mick was a vampire. She found a glass vase full of bullets slightly visible behind some things on one shelf. She brings the vase into the kitchen setting it in front of Mick.

B: I am just going to say that even though I know you are a vampire this still makes me wonder.

M: You know that I can heal; I could just leave them in but it's a pain to go through metal detectors.

B: These are all times you have been shot?

A look of terror and shock run over Beth's face. Mick sees this; starting to wonder if he should elaborate.

M: Yes

B: And you just pull them out?

M: Pretty much.

The look quickly vanishes into a smile; leaving Mick a little confused.

B: Well I think you need to hide these better, I was not even snooping and I found them.

M: That doesn't bo…

Knock…knock…knock

Mick takes the glass vase of bullets and in vamp speed secures them to his upstairs room. Mick and Beth head to the door together. They see on the security monitor a man in his late 20's medium length, purposely messy raven colored hair, about 5' 8, wearing jeans, a tee shirt with something unreadable on it, with a black button up shirt over it that wasn't buttoned, flip flops and a messenger bag that had many different patches of some sort sewed onto it. Beth recognized it immediately as Coop, opening the door for him.

B: Hey thanks for coming. (Giving him a hug) This is Mick St. John he is a private investigator and a friend of mine. (Beth's smile seemed to enlarge as she said the last part) Mick this is Coop, I already told you about him.

Mick and Coop shake hands, Mick as though he is trying to assert his dominance in a friendly nonabrasive manor.

M: Nice to meet you; come on in.

C: You to man, thanks. This is a nice place; PI's must do pretty well around here.

Coop walks into the apartment looking around. Trying to keep control of his movements, Beth directs him to the couch so that they can work.

B: So we can watch it on your laptop? Do you need anything else?

C: No I have everything I need.

Coop pulls out his laptop and sets on the floor with his back against the couch. Beth and Mick sit on the couch behind him.

B: I cannot believe you got this.

C: Yeah well you know why I am paid so much cause I am the best. Ok here it is.

Mick and Beth lean in and watch the video. There are a few minutes of normal bank activity, which Coop skips through then three figures in black ski masks come in through the front door. One of the assailants hits the guard over the head knocking him out. Simultaneously the other two are securing the room and having the cashiers back away from their windows and the alarm buttons. The crime seems to have precision and accuracy. The men have complete control and everyone is following orders and cooperating. Then as they are gathering the recently filled bags of money and head towards the door a shoot comes from the group of bank patrons. The shot hits one of the assailants in what appears to be the left shoulder, the injured man tries to flee but the security guard hits him in the back of the knee causing him to collapse. The other two assailants are ducking from fire from the unknown shooter; due to the camera angle no way to tell who is shooting at the assailants. As the injured assailant is falling to the ground his gun goes off and the stray round hits a teller, he kicks the guard in the face and struggles to his feet to continue out of the bank. The other two assailants pinned down avoiding fire. The police arrive and capture the other two men.

C: Says here that the bank teller one Sandra Owens died on the way to the hospital. The bullet hit an artery and she bleed out. The guy who got out, they thought maybe it just grazed him, so they did not release it to the press.

B: Why do they think it was just a graze?

M: They probably did a sweep of all hospitals and medical facilities after to check any gun shot wounds coming in. If our guy never showed up then it may not have been severe enough to require medical attention.

Coop's cell starts to go off, he has received a text message and is typing his reply.

C: Hey I am sorry I have to go, have some things to do. Hope that helped you with your story if you need anything else just let me know. I will send it to you as soon as I finish formatting it.

B: Oh thank you, it gives us a place to start at least. Thank you.

M: Do you want something to drink?

C: A soda to go would be great if you have one.

Mick goes to get one for him, playing the polite host. Coop is packing up his computer and turns to Beth and in almost a whisper

C: How are you doing? With the whole break up thing?

B: How did you know?

C: Well I have connections. Mo and I are kind of seeing each other… for some fun, and she mentioned it.

B: Well I had no idea you two were sleeping together. I am fine.

Mick comes back with his soda as they walk him to the door.

M: Nice to meet you. Thank you again for your help. (Hands him the soda)

C: (taking the soda) No problem, nice to meet you to, now I will have a face to go with the name. I expect the usual payment (raising an eyebrow to Beth)

B: Of course.

Coop goes to the elevator and Mick closes the door. Beth walks towards the couch as though she had just had a break through.

M: So what is his usual payment?

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

What More Do I Have To Do?

By: Evilous

Part 8

B: Its covered. Buzzwire picks up his fee but when he helps me, he gets more perks.

Keeping his voice calm and friendly, instead of the jealous interrogating beast craving to know what the _perks_ were.

M: Perks?

B: He likes to be updated. I keep him filled in on the story, so by the time it is online he already knows. He still watches though, I think its just some male ego boost knowing more than others.

M: Maybe

B: Where do you want to start now?

M: Lets run through what we know, see if anything comes up.

B: Okay you start; I'm going to make a timeline.

Beth resituates herself on the couch comfortable with her computer in her lap eagerly typing waiting for Mick to start. Mick paces in front of her going over the case from the beginning.

M: Our beginning point is the bank robbery. Three masked men strategically come in, over power the guard, and quickly gain control of the room. Plan is working well until someone from the group of hostages shoots our dead vamp Jones. We know from that he was still human.

B: How do we know that? If he didn't go to the hospital would that mean that he was a vampire then and just healed himself.

M: That's a good point. Only if you look closely enough at the footage, when Jones is running away after kicking the guard he is still clutching his shoulder. If he were a vamp, he would have healed by then.

B: You noticed he was clutching his shoulder at the edge of the screen. You are good.

M: Vampires have increased visual interpretation, we notice more minute things.

B: Okay so Jones was human. Where did he go after being shot?

M: That is the question

B: Picking back up at Jones, the human, being shot

M: Jones is hit and he tries to run, the security guard trips him. While the other two men, Patel and martin are ducking fire. When Jones falls, his gun goes off and hits one of the bank tellers….

B: Sandra Owens, died in route to hospital.

Mick nods to Beth, noticing how in tune she is with the case.

M: Jones kicks the guard in the face and runs. The cops arrive shortly after; Patel and Martin were still ducking fire and were arrested. They turn on Jones for a lighter sentence.

B: Currently residing at a federal correctional institution in Miami Florida. They both still have fourteen more years before their eligible for parole.

M: Nothing else until Jones ends up on a slab at the morgue.

Rubbing her temples, widening her eyes to stare into the screen, as if hoping something would pop out.

B: There has to be something more. I will look into who started shooting and work the bank angle. Do you think you can try to find out when and why Jones was turned, take the vampire angle?

Giving a smile shaking his head.

M: Yeah I will work the vamp side of this.

B: Well you know what I meant. You do know more vampires than I do. I think they would feel more comfortable telling you, another vampire, not some human, let alone a human reporter. _Mick raises his eyebrow._ I know you don't have a big clubhouse you all hang out at but still.

M: I am only giving you a hard time. I will see what I can find out.

B: Its not nice to tease people. _Giving a little laugh._

MVO: then stop teasing me, all those flirtatious looks, a man can only take so much.

Beth goes to the kitchen and grabs a soda from the fridge and a bag of Bugles, then returning to her seat. Looking determined to work now fueled.

M: Do you need anything?

B: Got it all, thanks.

M: I'm going to go make some calls on my end.

B: I have some files to read through, let me know if you get something to go on.

Mick nods in agreement and heads into his office closing the door behind him. He trusted Beth with his secret but some of the vampires he was going to call might not like a human reporter knowing their identity, as Beth had so astutely pointed out. Others might require him to be a little more persuasive, nothing her sweet ears need be privy to.

Time passes and by the time, Mick has made some calls and got nothing to go on, he decides to check on Beth. Looking at the clock on the way back to the couch realizing he had been working for over 3 hours; opening the office door again, greeted by the loveliest of sights. Beth had fallen asleep pm the couch, laptop on the floor, papers strewn about her lap. Beth had the most angelic face when she slept, she always had the look of an angel but somehow when he watched her sleep it was different. When she could not see him, he was able to look at her and not hide how he felt, just take in her image.

Beth's phone starts to ring causing her to jerk awake like a student sleeping in class who is called on.

_MVO: Damn that phone._

Moving out of her direct sight and into the kitchen going to grab himself a snack. Watching as Beth finds and silences her phone, checking to see who called. Suddenly how tired she was, all she wanted to do was lay back down and close her eyes. Knowing Mick was in the kitchen, Beth thought of asking how long she had been out, but with her growing desire to close her eyes again, she decided to focus on waking up.

B: Guess I fell asleep.

M: It has been a long night; you need to get some rest.

B: yawning Yeah I guess I am tired I should get going.

She starts to get up and slightly loses her balance, catching herself, and sitting back down. Mick is at her side instantly.

B: I am okay; I just stood up to fast. Got a little l-i-g-ht h-e-a-d-ed. Yawning the last bit.

M: You are not going to drive like this. You can barley keep your eyes open, let alone drive. It would be dangerous for you and everyone else on the rode.

B: I can manage; throw a little cold water in my face and I will be wide-awake.

M: Why don't you just stay here? If your phone wouldn't have went off you would still be sleeping. Now you can just get more comfortable.

Even through her heavy eyes, Beth could see that he was giving her a look. One that said he was not taking no for an answer. Slightly relieved by this she just nodded her head and laid her head back down on the couch end. She is out again in no time.

MVO: Now what?

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long everyone but as I said, Santa really appreciates the helping hand. Once I got home from work I read some posts and started typing my update and before to long was asleep hand still on the mouse. So when I awake I decided I would finish typing this (may be more typo's than normal…sorry) and get it to you. So here you are…

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

Part 9

Mick sits on the couch next to the sleeping beauty.

MVO: Should I leave her there, she looks so peaceful? The bed would be more comfortable, but I don't want to wake her.

Deciding to leave Beth as she is for the time being, Mick starts to collect the papers from around her. Reading through them as he placed them in a neat stack, and out of the way. Beth's laptop starts to flash a low battery warning, not wanting it to go dead Mick searches her laptop bag for her power cord and takes it to plug it up in his office. Sitting in an arm chair by the wall he reaches for a book, a little light reading to free his mind, _The Iliad_, hopefully this would help. Reading at a half and half speed between normal human and warp vampire speed he was making good progress in his book, but every so often Beth would move in the slightest and she once again became the focus of his attention. An hour or so passes, Mick had reached the end of the book, and Beth began to stir. Stretching out and popping her shoulders and back, she fits up fully. Yawning once more, she looks around and grabs her drink from earlier taking a quick gulp, to sooth her dry throat.

B: How long was I out?

M: An hour or so.

B: Oh, well I feel better. What did you do while I was out?

M: Did some reading (holding up the book) good story, lots of complex characters and dynamics. _Beth yawns again_. If your still tired—

B: I am, but I need to get up and mover around. I have been sitting here forever. My leg is asleep.

Beth goes to get up rubbing her leg into feeling again. Beth looks at Mick as if to ask something but he reads her mind, nodding in agreement. Beth heads up the stairs and towards the bathroom. Beth finishes in the bathroom, feeling better with her mouth rinsed out and water in her face. She heads down stairs towards Mick in the kitchen.

M: Are you hungry?

B: Starved. I will stop and get something on the way home.

M: Its still late, why don't you just sleep here. I can have something delivered for you.

B: I have a change of clothes in the car so if its okay.

M: That's what friends do right? _Giving a friendly smile, which Beth returns._

B: I guess it is. Do you mind if I take a quick shower?

M: Take as long as you want. What do you want to eat? I can order and get it on its way.

B: What's good around here? Never mind I forgot you don't eat. Is there a Chinese place; I'm in the mood for some house lo mein.

M: I will call in the order.

Beth walks back up towards the stairs, looking back to Mick he answers her question again before she can ask.

M: There are towels in the closet to the right, just after you walk in.

Smiling and continuing her retreat to a nice warm, refreshing shower that awaited her. The water was warm and hard as it beat down on her skin. Thinking of how good the water felt and the beautiful design of the bathroom in general was magnificent Beth's mind drifted back to her previous time in the shower. _FLASHES Mick's strong arms wrapped around her pulling her under the cold water, holding her from behind. Trying to turn to face him, make him turn her, but Mick staying strong and denying her. Holding her there, feeling his body pressed against her always made her senses tingle, but with the BC in her system she felt like she might burst.FLASHES END _Finishing up in the shower trying not to focus on anything.

Around 15 minutes or so later Mick is pouring himself a snack and settling down into his chair. As soon as he takes the first sip his eyes are drawn to the top of the stairs. There she is the woman he loved more than life its self, beautiful, wearing his black satin robe. She is walking down the stairs towards her previous spot on the couch.

B: Hope its okay I grabbed this. I don't have anything to sleep in—

M: Its fine, you never got your bag.

B: No I forgot. It is just a tooth brush and a change of clothes.

M: I will get your bag for you. Don't want you walking down there in that.

B: I_n a flirtatious tone_. What's wrong with this?

M: Not a thing, just think it would be better if I did it.

B: Okay let me just find my keys.

While Beth is in search of her keys Mick gets up and darts up the stairs. By the time, Beth has found her keys in the bottom of her bag Mick is standing behind her holding a pair of his pj's.

M: Thought you might like to sleep in these. Better than sleeping in tomorrows clothes.

B: Thanks I do appreciate this. _Handing him the keys. _ My bag is in the trunk.

M: Be right back.

Mick leaves. As soon as the door is closed, Beth proceeds to slip into the sleepwear and take the robe back up to where she had taken it. The top was nice and baggy, same of the pants, tightening the drawstring to keep them up.

On the way to get Beth's bag Mick examines her keys noticing something. They key to his place was there on a ring with her house key, which was a specialty key with a symbol painted on it. Smiling to himself of what hidden meaning that could have he retrieves Beth's bag and hurries back upstairs.

When Mick walks in and hands Beth the bag more out of reflex she gives him a quick friendly peck on the check and a "thanks"

M: Your welcome. _Taken by surprise by the quick kiss._ Comfortable now?

B: Yes, very. Now I'm just hungry.

Knocking on the door.

M: Speaking of…

B: Oh let me just grab my wallet. _Turning back to her never ending bag. _

M: I will get it. _Seeing Beth is about to object with some line about being able independent._ You can just pay me back, it could take forever for you to pay the poor guy.

Beth nods in acceptance of this agreement. They both head towards the door, Beth to grab the food, her stomach is growling with hunger. Beth trips, Mick is there to catch her and stand her back up, looking at her feet they both laugh at how the pants are much longer and cover her feet. Opening the door still laughing, thinking of the poor delivery guy waiting on them, their expressions fade as soon as they see it is not Beth's dinner at the door.

To Be Continued…

I have the outline for the next part done I just need to work out a couple little things. I have family coming tomorrow so after work I will be seeing them, so no guarantees but I do plan on having something for you as soon as possible…like a Christmas present. Happy Holidays to everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

What More Do I Have To Do?

By: Evilous

Part 10

A look of shock and confusion is clear on all three faces. At the door was not a deliveryman with Beth's dinner but Josh. Simultaneously they jump to question each other.

Beth and Josh: What are you doing here?

Josh: So much for all the different people crap. To think I believed it.

B: Josh this is not what it looks like. _Looking down at her wardrobe._ We were working and I fell asleep. I meant what I said.

Josh: Yeah I think I believe that as much as I believe the crazy drunk screaming for protective custody, because a he saw a vampire killed by another vampire. Today people must think I will believe anything, like vampires exist. Thought it might take you a little more time before running to him. _Giving Mick a once over. _ I should have known better.

Josh turns and heads back to the elevator catching it just before it closes. Mick shuts the door. Having stood there through the whole exchange with a look of shock and confusion on his face the whole time.

MVO: What the hell was that about? What was Josh doing here, and what was that 'different people crap?'

Beth looked pissed off, hurt, and embarrassed. Not knowing the best course of action he went with whatever words would form.

M: Ummm…Are you okay?

B: I'm sorry about that. You didn't need to listen to that.

M: I have no idea what that was. Would you care to enlighten me?

Beth walks back to the couch, stomach still growling, sitting down. Mick follows standing between the chair and couch unable to decided which to chose. Beth makes up his mind for him when she gently pulls his arms for him to sit next to her. After taking a few deep breaths and composing herself, it looked as though he would get his answers.

B: Okay where to start…I'm wide awake now. Smiling

M: I would say so.

Knocking on the door.

From behind the door: Delivery.

B: Perfect timing.

Mick goes to the door this time checking the security monitor first. Mick pays the deliveryman, tipping generously then takes Beth's food to the kitchen. Grabbing a plate from the cabinet and a bottle of water from the fridge, he brings dinner to Beth.

B: Thanks you for everything. How can I ever repay you?

M: You know well enough that you do not have to repay me Beth. You need to eat, your stomach is growling, then you can tell me what just happened. Yes, I can hear your stomach to.

Beth laughs a little and starts getting her food out of the bag, deciding to eat straight from the carton, she sets the plate and bag aside, grabbing the pair of chopsticks. Settling into a comfortable spot back on the arm of the couch-facing Mick, she takes a bite.

B: Well short version, I broke things off with Josh. Mick looks taken aback. Things have been off with us for months, I just thought it would work itself out, I was wrong. I realized we were two very different people with two very different goals in life. We were not making each other happy, more like making the other miserable. I cant live like that. He thinks it is so I could run off to you, but he is wrong. I did it for me; it was best for both of us. I thought we could stay friends with any luck; guess I was just dreaming there.

Beth continues to eat. Watching Mick for a sign as what to do next. Does he need more of an explanation? For a second she thought she had seen the slightest look of disappointment in his eyes, not when she said she broke up with Josh, there she thought she may have seen aspiration, the disappointment was when she said it was not to run to him. Her mind must be playing tricks on her in her sleepy state, Mick is always pushing away from her.

M: Why didn't you tell me this earlier?

B: I didn't want you to change. Mick of all the flaws you place on yourself the one you never mention is how conceited you can be.

Mick raises an eyebrow; definitely not, where he thought this conversation was going. Before he can say anything to defend himself, Beth continues.

B: I know that things have been…strange between us; there have been mixed signals. I had a boyfriend. Still I would find myself flirting with you and having feelings for you on some level. You would flirt with me, and then push me away. I kissed you in the parking lot; you said it was an accident. I let it go because I had no idea what else to say, what to think. Yes, I like being around you Mick, but to think I would break up with my boyfriend to come running to you when you have made it more than clear you do not want me like that is a bit conceited, you have to admit. Maybe it is the vampire thing, I know I felt irresistible when I took the BC, like no one could turn me down, well almost no one, and that was just a taste. I knew that if I told you I broke up with Josh you would automatically think it was to run to you and that was my sole reason, and fall into your habit of pushing me away for 'my own good' air quotes.

MVO: She has a valid point.

In a joking manor trying to ease the mood.

M: Alright. You ended things with Josh for yourself, not for me. I am a conceited jerk, who thinks to highly of himself. I am not allowed to push you away, avoid you, make decisions for you or…is there anything else?

B: Smiling with relief. Your not a conceited jerk, you just assume because I have feelings for you, everything thing I do is for you. I think that about covers it. I'm still sorry you had to hear it like that.

MVO: She has feelings for me. Of course I want you like that, its just not safe for you.

M: Why was Josh here?

B: I have no idea. To be honest I would have been less surprised to see Santa Clause standing there.

Mick laughs louder than Beth had ever heard him do before, making her laugh slightly at the whole thing.

M: Santa Clause, I think I would be shocked to see him.

B: Why? Have you been a bad boy this year Mick St. John? In a somewhat seductive tone.

M: Depends on who you ask I guess.

B: This year has flown by. I can not believe that it was just Christmas.

M: Yeah there has been a lot happening. I have no idea what Josh would show up here though unless he was here to see you. I have no use for him.

B: No use for him?

M: He's an ADA, who has a problem with me being in the same city as his girlfriend…ex girlfriend.

B: Good point, you to never got along. He has been jealous of you since day one.

M: Really. Raised eyebrow. Why?

B: As if you don't know. You saved my life, you were my knight in shinning armor not him, it hurt his ego I guess. Then the drea… Stopping not sure she wants to tell him she is also dreaming of him.

M: Then the what?

B: The dreams.

MVO: Dreaming about me? I dream about you to.

B: After you saved me I started having dreams about when I was kidnapped as a child. In the dreams it was you that was the man who saved me, my guardian angle, I guess I would say you name in my sleep.

M: That is natural (MVO: Also a memory not a dream.) after what you went through.

B: I told myself that, even Josh said so, but with how I talked about them and how they felt more real than any I had ever had before. Beth blushes. I guess I prefer him being jealous than think I am crazy, thinking my dreams are real.

M: Your not crazy Beth, just remembering.

To Be Continued…

Hopefully everyone had a great Christmas. Yes when everyone was posting who they thought would be at the door I saw some thought it was going to be Josh and they were right. Sorry if it makes you mad but it all has its purpose…trust me. In due time you will see I have a master plan. Hope you enjoy the ride.

Evilous


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

What More Do I Have To Do?

By: Evilous

Part 11

Beth's eyes dilate and he could hear her breath catch, frozen, a moment later, she remembered to breathe and swallowed deeply.

B: Remembering what? Pause. What do you mean Mick?

MVO: Remembering I really did save you all those years ago from my crazy ex wife trying to make us a happy little family.

Taking a deep breath unsure what to say, how to explain everything. Looking into her eyes, he can see the unease of not knowing what is happening. Knowing he sparked a cord in her, one that would tear everything apart if not handled right, if only he knew which way that was. Mick squeezes shoulder gently before getting up and walking to his office.

Beth is taking deep breaths trying to stay calm but Mick's words and lack of clarification put her on the edge. She had been blocking out the past for so long, sometimes having dreams or flashes of the women who abducted her, never able to distinguish her face, just her white flowing dress. The man who saved her had always been whomever she had a crush on at the time, celebrity or boyfriend, never knowing who he really was. Since meeting Mick by the fountain she had been having more flashes and dreams, her eyes were darting back and forth as if trying to figure out a pattern or something that Mick could possible have wanted to hide. She knew he was a vampire, what else could he be hiding?

Mick returns to the room holding a file. He sets down facing Beth once more, she sets her food on the floor, suddenly she is not hungry for lo mein, just answers. Mick hands her the file, holding onto her hand.

M: I have a confession to make. Everything is in the file, I will tell you anything you want to know. I am sorry.

His eyes are so sad and scared, whatever was in that file must be bad, she wanted to look more than anything. He let go of her hand, and tearing her eyes from his, she opened the file.

The file had her name on it. Inside were pictures of her as a child, some papers that had her mothers signature, a photograph of her old home, her room from when she was a child, progressing through there were pictures of her growing up, through the years. Her with her friends, ridding a horse, graduating from high school, a printout of her Buzzwire profile, then a picture of a raven haired women in a red dress. Beth's breathing picks up pace and she is staring at her the woman in the photo and then she begins to see it.

FLASHES The woman from the photograph was the woman in the white dress. She was the woman who abducted her as a child. "Everything will be okay, you will see tonight you will meet your new daddy. We are going to a happy family." The door flies open, coming in was Mick a look of shock and terror on his face, the same look he gave her in the dessert when she offered her blood. Beth is pushed into a corner and Mick and the woman talk, "this is not going to work, she is just a child" "no it will work you will see, we can be happy" "no I wont let you hurt her." Mick and the woman start to fight throwing each other hard against the walls and anything else in the path. The raven-haired woman's eyes that were a dark were now icy blue and she seemed to have fangs (Beth gasps) she had been kidnapped by a vampire. Plunging her fangs in Mick's neck, then laughing, the scene fades away, little Beth had hid her face from the fight. The next thing she sees is Mick holding out his hand "I'm going to take you home, your safe now" taking his hand and holding on to him for dear life, he cares her out, throwing a lantern to the ground on the way out. Flames take over the building, the heat on her skin, feeling her heartbeat slow as Mick pushes her face down to shield her from this horrible sight. FLASHES END

Coming back to reality, Beth has tears streaming down her face. Finally looking up at Mick, she sees the same look on his face, terrified, ashamed, and protective, he looks away, unable to look at her. Her mind still spinning with everything that she just saw, unable to form words, she can only stare.

M: I was the one who saved you were you were a child. Your mother came to me and asked me to find you I took the case. She was so worried about you; I could feel her love for you was so strong. I went to your room to find your scent, what I found was more than yours. I found her scent as well, Coraline, she was a vampire and I knew right then what was happening.

Mick's voice gets hoarse and he is holding back a tear. Still trying to find her voice, all Beth can do is place her hand on his, causing him to jerk his head up facing her once again. Her tears had stopped; Mick did not know if he should finish how much more she really wanted to know. Beth looks back down at the file, and sees there is another photo left, stuck to the back of Coralline's. Pulling it off her heart skips a beat and her steadying breath picks up once again. Looking at Mick then the photo then back to Mick her eyes were filled now with even more confusion but this time there was a hint of rage.

B: Who is she? What was she trying to do with me? What the hell is this?

Holding the last photograph in his front of his face. The photograph was of Coraline and Mick, Mick holding her from behind his arms wrapped around her, looking into the camera smiling. He looked happy with the woman who had kidnapped her.

M: Her name was Coraline. She was my wife. Beth gasps. We had a very destructive relationship, I left her. I had tried before and failed, I would always be sucked back into our routine. I had a stronger resolve, going to focus on helping others instead of living life as a vampire up. She thought that she could make us work if we had a family. She kidnapped you, thinking that we could be a happy little family. She was twisted, and in her mind, it seemed like a logical idea. I found you and I saved you.

B: I saw her as a vampire, I saw her bite you. Why didn't I remember? What happened to her?

M: I was never sure how much you saw, you blocked it all out. I was glad you could do that, live a normal life without living in fear, not letting this destroy your life. I killed Coraline. I drove a steak through her heart and burnt the place down.

B; But you loved her.

M: What we felt for each other was like a fever, it burns you up inside. It was never good for us but we didn't know what else to do. I knew I could never let her hurt anyone else again, especially you, to try to get me back.

B: You followed my life, you were always watching.

M: I always wanted to be there just out of sight in case you needed me, it made my life as a monster a little more bearable knowing I had done one good thing. I guess I stalked you. Laugh. Talk about creepy.

B: No. You were there for me. I always felt safe and never knew why. Now I know, you were my guardian angel; at least that is what I would call you. I knew I would always be safe, that is how I moved on. Why didn't you tell me?

M: Yeah great conversation this is…hey my crazy ex wife kidnapped you as a child to make us into a little family, so I killed her and stalked you…would you care for a drink?

B: Mick I am being serious. You trusted me with the secret of your being a vampire, but I don't deserve to know you were my guardian angel.

Beth's tears had dried; her heart beat calm, and her breathing normal, well normal for Beth. Mick always found it intriguing how when she was in close proximity to him her heart beat quickened slightly. Now she was at the calm, it was almost unbelievable to Mick how she could manage to be calm around him after what she just found out. Mick can tell from the look in her eyes that she needs to get some rest.

M: You need to get some rest. I will take you home if you want.

B: Are you kicking me out?

M: No I would never, I just thought—

B: Don't think. I feel safe with you Mick that has not changed. I am ticked you lied to me, and kept this from me I will deal with that when i have the energy. I still feel safe with you. If that bed is still available, I would like to get some sleep.

M: Of course, it's yours.

Beth gets up and takes her food to the kitchen to put it away, not wanting to leave a mess. Heading up to the stairs, she stops at the top.

B: Good night Mick.

M: Good night Beth.

Beth makes herself comfortable in Mick's large bed. With everything on her mind, Beth was still out like a light almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Mick waits for a few minutes listening to her heartbeat. Once he knows she is deep asleep, he goes up the stairs to check in on her, look at her sleeping. She was so peaceful when she slept, after everything that happened she still felt safe enough with him to sleep. Walking over and placing a gentle kiss on her check and pulling the covers up around her, "Sweet dreams Beth" Mick headed for his freezer.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

What More Do I Have To Do?

By: Evilous

Part 12

Mick turns on his computer, pulling up the latest 'news' from Buzzwire. A story catches his eye; a man who attacks women late at night, they are sexually assaulted; beaten, and slashed, one of his nine victims has survived, in intensive care still unconscious. He decided to look in to this, it has escalated to far, to allow the police to handle it, plus it is just the type of case Beth would be on, and he didn't want her getting into trouble. He was her 'guardian angel' after all, Mick smiles at the thought of being any kind of angel.

Arriving at Buzzwire, he heads for Beth's cubical, he notices something is off. Her desk is different the pictures and stick-it notes everywhere where gone, everything was in perfect order. _MVO: She must have just cleaned it._ Mick sees Sam and stops her.

M: Do you know where I can find Beth?

Sam: Who?

M: Beth Turner.

Sam: No idea, haven't heard of her.

Sam walks off not giving him a second glance. Mick looks around confused how could she not know her, she had introduced them. Mick continues to ask a few others where Beth is; they all have the same reaction.

Mick heads back to his apartment, logging on to the computer he pulls up Buzzwire. He searches for Beth's profile on the staff page, 'There is no 'Beth Turner' on file, please try other keywords' was all the page would read.

_MVO: Where is she, what happened? This makes no sense._

Mick searches the stories they worked on together, but what he got was another reporter's coverage. Upset Mick does a background search of 'Beth Turner' to see what has happened. Her address shows the same, but her employment is listed as secretary at a plastic surgery clinic. Having to be a mistake, Mick heads for her apartment, he needs answers, but most of all he needs to see her.

Mick is at her door knocking in no time. Beth opens the door, the joy he feels when she opens the door is clearly seen on his face.

B: Can I help you?

M: What happened?

B: What are you talking about? Do I know you?

M: _In a joking manor._ Its me, Mick, you know your guardian angel. What is going on?

B: Guardian angel, okay that is a bad pickup line. Really is there something I can help you with or not?

Mick looks and feels like he was just kicked in the gut with full force. His eyes go sad and hurt, his mouth is opened as if trying to find words, and all he can do is stare at her. The look that was usually in her eyes when he was around was gone, he took it for granted before, never realizing what that look was; now it was all he wanted to see.

B: Your starting to freak me out.

M: I'm sorry to have disturbed you; I thought you were someone else.

Mick goes to walk away.

B: Well whoever I reminded you of is a really lucky girl. _Mick looks back at her._ It's clear how much you love her.

M: I do. I never told her.

B: That's a shame, why waste what little time you have in life. _ Phone ringing inside._ Well it has been interesting meeting you Mick, go and find her. She deserves to know how you feel.

Beth closes the door, and Mick can hear her stumble for the phone. Mick gets in the elevator, still trying to figure out what has happened. Beth didn't know him; she wasn't a reporter, what happened. Reaching for his phone, he dials Josef's number.

Josef: What is it?

M: Something strange is happening. Beth doesn't remember me, her whole life is different.

Josef: Beth who?

M: Don't play with me Josef you know who I'm talking about. 'My little human friend' 'little Miss Buzzwire' all the jokes you make about her you damn well know who I am talking about.

Josef: Hey man I think you need to have your head examined. I have no idea who Beth is or any of those little names you mentioned. I sure didn't know you had any freshie friends that I had not introduced you to. Hey, Mick you okay?

M: Beth…Beth Turner. I saved her from Coraline when she was four. I have watched out for her since then…not ringing any bells, you are the one who should have their head examined.

Josef: Mick, man I remember now. You killed the ex saved some little girl and then that was it. You never followed her life, at least not that you have ever shared with me.

Mick hangs up.

Back at his apartment, he goes into his office and searches through his files to find her file. He had pictures of her growing up, he was there, he had watched out for her. Pulling out the file there was a photo of a little girl, the one her mother had given to him to help him find her, some papers her mother had signed, and his case notes.

'Beth Turner was abducted by an unknown woman. Girl was returned to her mother, payment was delivered, case closed.'

Looking at the case notes Mick could not believe that was how he had thought of it. Pulling up her background check again he looked it over. Her life was very quite; she never did anything that was uniquely 'Beth.' She lead a quite life to herself, never venturing outside the lines, not even a speeding or parking ticket. What had happened?

_B: You followed my life, you were always watching._

_M: I always wanted to be there just out of sight in case you needed me, it made my life as a monster a little more bearable knowing I had done one good thing. I guess I stalked you. Laugh. Talk about creepy._

_B: No. You were there for me. I always felt safe and never knew why. Now I know, you were my guardian angel; at least that is what I would call you. I knew I would always be safe, that is how I moved on. Why didn't you tell me?_

He had not been there for her; she spent her life alone and afraid, never feeling safe. Her life without him in it had been normal, to an extent that she had no emotional connections, bottled up her feelings, and never discovered who she was.

His life without her in it was dull and not worth living. Why couldn't he tell her he loved her? His mind racing with memories of them working together, her smile, the light in her eyes, he had denied himself such things for so long, but since letting her in, losing her from his life was sheer torture.

Mick opens his eyes "I love you Beth." Realizing he had been dreaming, Mick jumps out of the freezer, puts on his pj bottoms and heads to check, he has to be sure. Beth is still sound asleep in his bed.

_MVO: It was all a bad dream. Beth I'm here for you._

Mick brushes her check with his hand. He walks back out to the kitchen, needing a drink after that dream, more like nightmare.

_MVO: I will not lose her. We will find a way to make this, whatever this is work. We have to._

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

What More Do I Have To Do?

By: Evilous

Part 13

After having a drink, Mick returns to his freezer to get a little more rest. Hoping this time the nightmare is over.

Beth wakes up, tangles in the sheets of Mick's king sized bed. Stretching out and detangling herself, she thinks of everything that has happened. Beth gets up and heads for the kitchen for some much needed coffee. As her coffee is brewing, she looks at the couch, finding the file still sitting on the floor where she left it. Picking it up once again _sigh_ she pulls out the picture of Mick and Coraline. Her mind races with thoughts:

' He saved me and was my guardian angel, how could he think I would ever hate him for that? Because he's Mick, he has a complex. He has this horrible picture of himself, always thinks of himself as a monster. He has to let it go.'

Beth puts the picture back in the file grabbing something out of her purse she puts the file back on his desk.

'I don't need this anymore.'

Beth takes her coffee, grabs a pen and her tablet and sits on the couch. She needs to write this down. She needs to write down what she is feeling, her thoughts, to somehow help sort them out. Strangely enough, it makes her feel better. After a nice long shower, she changes into her clothes leaving Mick's pj's in the hamper. By the time she finishes her morning routine of teeth, hair, and makeup she has had time to strengthen her new resolve. Looking in the mirror at herself, she straightens her posture takes a deep breath "you are a reporter, he is a PI a contact, that is it. He is just a contact. Business that is all. This is the only way."

Beth heads back down stairs taking all her items from upstairs so when she left everything would be together.

Mick is down stairs in the kitchen getting 'breakfast' ready when she enters. He just smiles and greets her.

M: Good afternoon, hungry?

B: I'm not hungry.

Might nods and starts his 'breakfast' routine. Beth just sits and logs onto her computer, fighting her urges to watch him. She loved watching him do things she knew only few got to see. She held back and simply checked her email. Coop had emailed her the video file, she replied thanking him. Beth was a little hungry, getting up grabs a bottle of water and her opened bag of Bugles. Mick finishes his breakfast, puts everything back in its place, and then heads off to the bathroom to get ready. Beth is absorbed in the video and case files. When Mick comes down, an enchanting sight stops him. Beth was playing with her Bugles, had one on each of her fingers on one hand while the other typed away. Every time she would eat, one she would replace the 'claw'. She did not notice he was watching for a few minutes. Once Mick started down the stairs, she finished off her chips on her fingers and put the bag to the side, focusing harder on the screen.

M: Don't stop on my behalf.

B: No I was finished.

MVO: Something is off. She won't look me in the eyes any longer than necessary. Looks like she's taking a chapter from my book, serves me right.

Beth's eyes light up.

M: What is it?

B: I found it.

M: Found what?

B: The connection. I was looking at news articles covering the bank job. One of the pictures caught my eye, look. Does he look familiar?

Beth turns the computer so Mick can see it, he sits down next to her on the couch and turns the screen back to her where she can type and he can look over her shoulder.

M: Looks like James Arnold.

B: Yes and no. His name is Paul Owens, brother of Sandra Owens, the bank teller.

M: What was the article about?

B: He got a settlement from the bank and a large pay off from his sister's life insurance policy. The amount is unspecified, but it made the news so it must have been pretty big.

M: Why move to LA?

B: Maybe he just wanted to start over. It says he has no family. His parents died in a car accident when he was 18, Sandra was 15. He took care of her, and then she was killed. What did he have to hold him there? The media speculated he cashed in on such a loss; I would want to reinvent myself. What better place than LA?

M: If the media said such vicious things why would he throw himself into the limelight becoming an actor?

B: No idea. What happened to all that money? He started out a struggling actor, with no money in a crappy apartment.

M: I know who we can call to find out.

Mick gets up and gets his phone. Sitting back next to Beth, he dials Josef's number and puts the speaker on.

M: Josef, I need you to do something for me.

Josef: Ahh Mick, you need something of course you do.

M: Josef its for—

Josef: Mick how do you know I am not busy right now? I have a life last night was poker night, which you missed again. Let me guess you were to busy chasing around your little human girl—

Mick takes the phone off speaker and puts it to his ear cutting off Josef.

M: Josef. Beth and I need you to look into something for a case we are working on.

Josef: Ah Blondie is there isn't she?

M: Yes.

Josef: Was she listening in?

M: Yes, you were on speaker.

Josef: Am I on speaker now?

M: Not at the moment. Can you play nice?

Josef: Sure, Sure put me back on I'll play nice…_under his breath_…maybe.

Mick puts the phone back on speaker, looking at Beth he mouths "sorry".

Josef: Hello Mrs. Turner, how are things in the mortal world today?

B: Wouldn't know, I have been working.

Josef: So I hear. What is it you think I can help with?

M: We want to look into some accounts; can you have Ryder look them up as soon as possible?

Josef: Who's account?

B: Paul Owens and James Arnold, going back 5 years.

Josef: Okay and what is in it for me again?

M: Nothing. Just the knowledge you helped a friend.

B: Please.

Josef: Well since you said the magic word Mrs. Turner. I suppose I can.

B: Thank you. Josef you know you can call me Beth.

Josef: Where would be the fun in that when I have so many more imaginative ones?

B: That's fine, I have my own names for you as well.

Josef: And those would be?

B: For me to know.

Josef: Mick she is a feisty one.

M: You have no idea. _Smiling at Beth causing a blush._ So, can you have Ryder look into them and call us back?

Josef: I have it right here.

B: Already?

Josef: Yes my dear I am that good. Ryder was here already so I put you on speaker as well.

Ryder: Hello. Seems Paul Owens had a mediocre account, then after his sisters death he collected the life insurance payment of $800,000. Also a large deposit of about 5 million from a settlement. Shortly after that, he transferred the money into three accounts. Looks like about 40 went into an account under the name of Patel, another 40 went into an account under the name Martin, and what was left was sent to an account in the name of your James Arnold. His account was pretty uneventful for a while, moved around a little for a year. Then about 4 years ago he pulls out most the money to cash. A few months later, he starts receiving payments to it from the movie studios. His account has been pretty normal since then.

B: Is there any way you can send that to me?

Ryder: Sure do you want it to your Buzzwire or personal?

B: Either one. Thank you both.

Josef: So what is this all about anyway?

M: We will fill you in later.

Josef: You had better fill me in. Now have a good day Mrs. Turner. Try to stay out of trouble.

B: I will try. You should try to do the same, but I wouldn't hold my breath.

Josef: _Laughing._ Mick, take me off speaker…

Mick takes the phone off speaker.

M: Yeah.

Josef: Blondie is pretty feisty, full of spunk. Fill me in later, and I mean more than the case I want to know what is going on with you and Blondie. Oh, lunch has arrived…hello gorgeous.. Later Mick.

Mick smiles at the phone, hanging up.

M: Lunch arrived.

B: Patel and Martin are covering something up, why else would Arnold or Owens whoever he is; pay them off, there is no other explanation. Now we need to talk to them…_more under her breath than to Mick now…_ I need to pack, should I call…

M: Pack? Going somewhere?

B: Miami. I am going to talk to Patel and Martin. Find out what is going on.

M: Miami here we come.

B: What? _ Looking up suddenly. _ Oh ok I will change it.

M: I will make the travel arrangements.

B: When do we leave?

M: As soon as you are packed and ready to go.

Beth gets up and starts grabbing all her files shoving them in her bag with her laptop. Pulling everything in the few bags, disregarding Mick's attempt to help.

B: Where do you want me to meet you?

M: Why don't I pick you up in…

B: 2 hours.

M: I will be there.

Beth gets on the elevator rides down in a daze, when she finally makes it to her care and sets all her stuff in the seat beside her she lets out a deep breath and closes her eyes.

"How am I suppose to go to Miami with him, its hard enough acting professional in his apartment. Crap."

Beth gets it together and heads to her place to pack.

Mick goes upstairs and packs a bag. Deciding 'lunch' has probably left Mick calls Josef back,

Josef: So what do you need now?

M: Your plane. We are going to Miami.

Josef: You call me when you're going to Miami.

M: You're the only one I know that has a plane. The hotel

Josef: Yeah I got it, you need special accommodations okay I will have it ready. When do you want to leave?

M: I am picking up Beth in an hour and a half.

Josef: I will have it ready, head over here now I need to talk to you.

Josef hangs up on Mick.

Mick goes to the fridge, takes out a bag of blood, and drinks it down. On the way towards the door, he sees Beth left one of her notepads stuck in a cushion on the couch. Taking it with him so he can give it to her, he senses her sadness when he holds it. He fights his urge to open it and sticks it in his bag and heads out the door. Once at his car Mick thinks for a moment and decides to run back up and get his laptop. In vamp speed, Mick is at his office putting his laptop and needed cords in the case, when he sees something on his desk. Picking it up it is Beth's case file, with the key to his apartment that he gave Beth inside of it. Confused to what this is about he uses his vamp senses and inhales deeply:

'Beth walking into his office, looking one last time at the picture of him and Coraline then closing the file. She pulls out a piece of paper and writes 'I understand. I just wish you could.' Setting the note and key on top of the file she walks towards the door. Looking back she goes back and grabs the note sticking it in her pocket and putting the key under the file cover.'

"Beth"

Mick grabs the laptop case and heads to Josef's. He needs to talk to someone about what is happening.

Josef: I have your hotel booked, its vamp friendly so you're covered there. The plane is ready to leave as soon as you get there. Oh and a little perk for you my friend the hotel is on the beach, I think Beth might appreciate the view.

M: Josef I think I am losing her.

Josef: What are you talking about? She is in love with you, anyone can see that. She isn't going anywhere, unless you push her away.

M: I told her about Coraline, that I was the one who saved her. I showed her, her file.

Josef: _Shocked._ Well I am guessing it went okay since you are going to Miami together.

M: She called me her guardian angel, me. _Giving a laugh and smile._

Josef: Well what is the problem?

M: It seems like she switched off. The way she use to act and just be around me, she switched off to some one else. Someone who wants nothing to do with me.

Josef: Well Mick what did you expect? Did you think she was going to pine away for you forever with you pushing her away?

M: I just realized how much I need her in my life. That dream woke me up and I am willing to give things a shot, if she wants to. I know you think things between humans and vampires never end well but I realized I have to try.

Josef: Then why are you complaining to me about it? Do something Mick.

M: I think I lost my chance.

Josef: You haven't.

M: How do you know Josef?

Josef: I know, trust me. The way she looked at you when she was making those calls for us, I could tell then I was going to have my hands full with the two of you. I could also hear it in her voice when she was joking with me earlier. She wouldn't look at you would she.

M: No she looked at the phone.

Josef: She is trying to protect herself. My guess is she is sick of you pushing her away and the only way of protecting herself from a broken heart is to be in denial. We all do it Mick; you deny your connection with her. My only advise would be to show her a different side of you, stop being so damned self-righteous and just tell her how you feel. Of course since you have pushed so hard against it for so long you might need to ease into it, you know don't want to give the poor girl heart failure.

M: I can't lose her Josef.

Josef: Well my friend like I said what are you going to do about it? She didn't run away, that says a lot. Here is your travel information, and if you tell anyone what was said here I will deny everything and then kill you. I have a reputation to protect.

M: Your secret soul is safe with me Josef.

Mick takes the folder and heads for the door.

M: Thanks Josef, your not such a self absorbed ass all the time, but don't worry no one will ever know.

Josef: Your welcome, now get out of here my desert should be coming any time.

Mick rolls his eyes and walks out to his car. Mick knew there was a deeper side to Josef than billionaire playboy; it still astounded him when it came out. Looking over at his bag Mick pulls out the notepad and opens it, if she wrote something in there he needed all the help he could get. He looked through quickly and saw notes about the case scribbled on numerous pages, then he found it, she must have wrote this sometime that morning:

'He will never let me in. He says he trusts me, and I think he believes it himself, but what has he told me? I know he is a vampire, I walked in on that one, and he had to tell me. He told me about Coraline turning him; I know that must have been hard. Everything else though I have had to push to get out, I have showed him time and time again he can trust me and I accept his world, what more do I have to do? I know now he will never let me in and accept me being part of his life, let alone let me love him. God I love him. A man who hates himself so much, he would do anything to protect me from himself. How can he be so clueless that his is hurting me more than he is protecting me? I don't want to be like this, pushing for a man who pushes me away. I cannot be the only one who wants a relationship; he has to want it to. From now on this is just business. I am a reporter he is a PI.'

"Beth I'm through pushing you away, don't give up on me yet."

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

What More Do I Have To Do?

By: Evilous

Part 14

Mick arrives at Beth's place, readying himself he heads to her door. She answers promptly; she has a suitcase, her purse, and laptop bag with her ready to walk out the door. Mick takes the suitcase from her.

M: Guess your ready to go?

B: Yep. Packed and good to go. I called Mo she liked the new angle and wants it done ASAP.

M: Well I have everything ready, plane, hotel, and now company.

Mick was effortlessly carrying her suitcase as they made their way to his waiting car. Setting her carry on bags in the backseat, while Mick stashed her suitcase in the trunk with his.

B: I forgot my phone. Be right back.

M: I will be here.

Beth rushes back up to her apartment, grabbing her phone and charger. On the elevator, she has a moment to take a couple deep breaths repeating "business, professional, co-workers." Coming back to the car Mick opens the door for her placing his hand on the small of her back as she gets into the car. Getting himself in the car, he starts out of the parking garage and towards the airfield.

B: Where are we staying? I can look up directions, and see what is around the hotel food wise.

M: I have directions; everything is in my laptop bag in the trunk. Don't worry I plan on making sure you are fed.

B: Okay

Beth starts to stair out the window, trying to keep her mind at bay. Mick gestures towards the radio, Beth nods.

B: Put whatever you want on, its your car.

_MVO: She is being difficult. I will just have to try harder, I will not give up._

Mick searches the stations wanting to choose something that might stat up a conversation or at the very least help get her to loosen up. Knowing asking her what she liked would be pointless with her newfound silence, he used his vampire abilities. Turning through the stations he left each one on long enough to hear her heartbeat, after finding one that quickened her beat slightly he turned it up. What else was playing but "The Look" by Roxette.

M: This is a good song.

B: No idea you liked this song. Really no idea what music you liked, or even if you liked music.

M: There are many things you don't know about me yet. I use to be a musician.

Beth jerks to look at him, completely oblivious to resolution to reframe from her desire to know more about him.

B: Really?

M: Yep back in the 50's before I was turned. Nothing big just some guys and me did some parties had some fun. It was mostly to pick up girls.

B: How did that work out for you?

M: Sometimes good sometimes not so good.

B: I would have loved to see that, Mick St. John the musician. _Giggling._

M: Maybe you will.

Clearly caught off guard by his comment Beth is helpless. All she can do is stare at his smile, his sweet smile pulling her in again. _He said I didn't know things about him yet…yet, that must have been an accident. He is just having a conversation…be professional…just a co-worker._ Clearing her mind, she looked back out the window as they started pulling into a hanger.

B: What is this?

M: Our ride. Josef's private jet.

B: Seriously, we are going on a private jet?

M: Josef says it is the only real way to fly.

B: Guess this will be my first real flight.

Mick turns the car off and using his vamp speed opens the door for Beth, taking her hand, he helps her out of the car. Beth Mick opens the trunk and their luggage is loaded onto the plane by yet another employee of Josef's while another is awaiting the keys to Mick's car. After Mick and Beth have their bags they plan on holding, Mick hands the keys to the valet. Giving the man a stare that said more than words 'if you hurt my car, I hurt you.' Beth smiles to herself at this little exchange, 'boys and their toys.'

Walking onto the plane Beth gets her 'kid in the candy store' look, a look Mick loved to see. Placing his hand on the small of her back again he leads her to the sofa. Setting down their bags Mick takes off his duster and tosses it to the back of a facing chair. Beth starts to take off her jacket as well, Mick helps and slides it off her shoulders, sweetly caressing her arms as it slides down, her jacket it put with his. Beth sits down on the sofa expecting Mick to take the chair as he always sat away from her, but to her surprise, he sat next to her. Mick noticed as her heart began to race, causing his to jump. She reaches for her laptop needing to focus on something other than the man sitting next to her.

For the next 5 hours, Mick and Beth go over what they know, and what they plan on asking Patel and Martin. As Beth finishes typing up her list of questions to use as a guide, they have arrived. The landing was smooth; they put everything in its respective places and were ready to exit the plane when the pilot opened the door. Sensing the air has a slight chill Mick grabs Beth's coat and holds it up to help her put it on, pulling her silky soft golden tresses from under the jacket, he grazes his knuckles against her neck, instantly sending chills down her spine. His hand followed the path of the chills down to the small of her back (becoming one of his favorite spots) leading her out of the plane.

A man is putting their luggage in the trunk of a Mercedes Benz CLK63 AMG convertible. The man hands Mick the keys, again Mick opens the door for Beth. He was determined that he would treat her like the gem she is in his life. Starting the car Mick reaches in his bag and hands Beth a piece of paper.

M: Want to navigate?

B: Sure. You really do like your Mercedes' don't you?

M: Only the best.

Beth reads off the directions as they make the short trip to their hotel. As they pull into 'The Twilight' Beth was taken aback by its beauty.

B: This is amazing and right on the beach. 'The Twilight' of course that is the name, couldn't think of anything more fitting.

They pull in under the cover front and Mick puts the car in park, signals for the bellhop that the luggage is in the trunk. Mick opens Beth's door, holding out his hand for her, she takes it looking at him.

B: You know I am capable of opening a door. I have been doing it for years now.

M: I'm an old fashioned kind of guy. I still think it is nice to open the door for a beautiful lady. _Flashing his boyish smile that melts her heart, her resolve fading faster by the moment._

Beth is speechless; they head in Mick checks them in and gets the room keys. The bellhop follows them with their bags. They take the elevator that only goes to the top 5 floors, needing your key to get up there. Mick inserts his key card and they head to the top floor, ridding in silence. The elevator doors open and there is a little waiting area and one door, Beth's breath catches. Mick takes the cart with their luggage, tips the bellhop and dismisses him.

M: You okay?

B: Fine, just jet-lagged. One room?

Mick laughs then pulls out his key card again and opens the door, leading into a beautiful cozy living room, the kitchen can be seen through the bar. On either side of the large living room, there was a hallway. Mick takes Beth's suitcase from the cart can leads her to follow him down the hall nearest the kitchen towards the right of the room. At the end of a short hallway, there is another door with a key card reader. Setting down her suitcase, Mick puts his card in the door, it does not unlock. He pulls out the second card from his pocket, identical to the first one with the exception of this one did not have the red insignia in the center, he slides it in the door and the door opens.

M: This is your room, and your key. We have separate keys, they both open the main door, but yours is the only one that will open your room; same with mine on the other end. Go on in.

Beth steps into the room and for a moment, Mick notices she stops breathing. The room was a creamy beige color that nicely accented the dark cherry wood furnishings. The bed was a king sized with sheets that matched the wall color; the comforter was white with creamy beige designs of beautiful flowers on it. Fabric cascaded from the ceiling at the head of the bed, draping down to the floor parting over the bed. Through the canopy the headboard was visible, a large single piece of solid wood with delicate flowers carved in intricate detail. At the foot of the bed was a winged sofa/bench matching the design of the comforter, with a beige soft blanket laying on it. The curtains were pulled back allowing full view of the balcony, which had a marvelous view of the beach. There were two oversized cushioned deck chairs and a small glass end table in between them. On the wall opposite the balcony were two more doors, one leading to a closet more than adequate in size. The other leading to a bathroom that was very similar to the one in Mick's apartment, with the color scheme being beige. Looking back at Mick he had this smile on his face, she had never quite seen before.

B: What are you smiling about?

M: You. I take it you like the room.

B: It is amazing; you really know how to make a girl forget herself.

_MVO: Thank you Josef._

B: Your room must be just as amazing.

M: Mine is perfect for me. Somehow, I think you would be disappointed in it.

B: How so?

M: Come with me and see for yourself.

Mick takes Beth's hand and leads her back through the living room and towards his door. Opening the door with his key, he opens it pulling Beth in with him. She gets a shiver, it is an icebox in there, very similar to his room at his apartment; a freezer in the middle of the room, not much else to it. There was a refrigerator and two doors on one wall which she assumed lead to the closet and bathroom like in her room.

M: Everything I need. Freezer, food, and a bathroom. Now lets get you out of here you look cold.

B: Well this is a freezer. _A spark in her eye and a playful smile._

Mick still had hold of her hand, and walked her back out to the living room, where she pulled her had from his. Holding back the disappointment, he felt at letting go he jumped back to the moment.

M: What time are we going to the prison?

B: I set up a visitation for 11:00. What time is it now anyway?

M: Just after 4am, after you add in the time difference. What do you plan to do for the next few hours?

B: Get some rest, and then freshen up. Guess I will talk to you in a few hours.

M: Sweet dreams.

Beth smiles before turning to walk away. Beth plugs in her phone and laptop to charge and unpacks. Throwing herself onto the large bed, she pulls a pillow to her face and pulls it tight, "Damn it, this is not working!!!" Sitting up Beth goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth then when she lays back down, she drifts off to sleep.

By 10:00, Beth is rested, showered, dressed, and ready to go. Mick is also ready he had gotten a few hours in the freezer, a shower, and a nice hearty breakfast.

B: Do you think we can stop at a Hardee's or something on the way so I can grab some breakfast?

M: Of course we can. You need your strength.

They stop at a Hardee's and Beth gets her breakfast to go, eating on the way to the prison.

Mick and Beth arrive at the prison and pass through security. They head into an interrogation type room where Patel and Martin are lead in and secured. Once the guards have given instructions to all parties, and leave Beth jumps right into it.

B: My name is Beth Turner; I am a reporter for Buzzwire. This is Mick St. John, he is a private investigator.

Martin: Well you already know who we are, what do you want? Do you plan to increase your ratings with some human-interest piece?

B: I don't do human interest. I prefer a more predictable area: crime. People always want to hear about crime, and the stories seem more black and white to people.

Patel: What do you want? We're old news.

B: I have an interest in your case. Seems your case is connected to a new one.

Martin: What are you on lady? We are not criminal masterminds conspiring from behind bars.

B: That much is clear.

Martin: Listen here you stupid bitch—

Martin leans across the table towards Beth, Mick cuts him off and slams him back into his seat in one swift motion.

Mick: DON'T do that again.

Patel: We don't have to talk to you, so if you want something from us, you need to tell us what is going on.

B: Remember Paul Owens? _Silence._ Okay maybe this will jog your memory, he paid both your families over 2 million dollars. Strange since you are responsible for his sisters death.

Patel: We didn't kill anyone.

B: Even if you didn't pull the trigger you put her in the line of fire the moment you decided to rob that bank.

Martin: She didn't have to do it, I don't know what happened.

Mick: She didn't have to do what?

Patel: Lucas was the one who shot her, why do you care about any of this?

Mick: I want to know what you meant, and I don't like to repeat myself. _Gripping Martin's shoulder tightly._

Martin: Okay…okay man let go. _Mick releases his grip._ Damn man. Paul and Sandra were in on the heist. Paul was the one who planned it after Sandra started working there. We had hit up small stories, some B & E here and there when we were younger, before his parents died, then he stopped so he could set a good example for his sister. He always planned things out so we wouldn't get caught and no one got hurt. Then we really needed the money and it was the only way we could get it.

B: What happened?

Patel: We don't know. Everything was planned perfectly, then some idiot shoots at Lucas and we get pinned down getting shot at was never part of the plan. Lucas falls and his gun goes off and hits Sandra, from what everyone says I was ducking for cover not watching him. Lucas gets away, we get caught. We stay quite until we talk to our lawyer; we told him we needed to speak to Paul. He got Paul in here so we could talk without raising any flags. We made a deal with Paul.

B: What kind of deal?

Martin: We were screwed either way. We figured we could leave his name out of it if he could pay the price. We heard about the settlement money; figured at least this way we at least got what we were in here for. That is how we live with this, we had a good reason to rob the bank but none of you reporters wanted to know about that, just that someone died and we were evil people. Is that that black and white you were talking about?

B: What good reason is there to hold up a bank? You need money, so does everyone else in the world, get a job.

Martin: We had jobs, but minimum wage don't pay crap. Sixty hours a week on two jobs and still barely making ends meet, let alone the hospital bills.

B: What hospital bills?

Martin: My mother is the only family I have, she started going senile she needed to be looked after. She has no insurance, and I was paying for all her medications out of my own pocket, do you know how much they cost? I couldn't afford to take off work to look after her, or I would lose the house, and she would be in pain without her medication. I needed the money to put her in a nursing home, and not some crap hole where they just sit them in a room and ignore them. She deserves more than that. She is in Shady Groves now, they are a nice place, and she is in the best possible care.

Patel: My little girl has cancer. She was seven years old. You have no idea what it feels like to have your baby come to you and tell you she doesn't need the medicine she just wants her mommy and daddy to stop fighting. She had overhead my wife and me arguing on what we could and could not afford treatment wise.

Martin: We had all kept in touch through the years. Sandra started dating Lucas and they were madly in love. He seemed like a pretty good guy he got into some gambling debt and was being threatened. Sandra went to Paul for help and he said he would take care of it, he tried to keep her out of it but she could be really pushy, especially when it involved the man she loved.

B: So what happened, how did you get involved with this?

Patel: We told him about our money problems one night when we went to a bar to drown our sorrows and he needed people, knew we could be trusted and we had just as much to gain.

Martin: The thing was planned on Sandra's day off so she wouldn't be there and she could get a full proof alibi. A friend of hers from the bank called her to cover her shift, her toddler was running a fever, and she went in for her. Sandra was a caring person, she wanted to help everyone.

Mick: What did Paul say when you talked to him?

Martin: Not much he was upset about Sandra. He blamed himself; we told him it was an accident. He felt responsible for her death; the only thing that was stronger than his guilt was his rage at Lucas. He blamed him as well. He was the reason Sandra had talked him into this.

B: Why didn't you mention this before? You could have tried for a lighter sentence due to strenuous circumstances.

Patel: If we went to trial and brought up our problems, the court would have looked into it. We couldn't take the chance that they would find out, and take the money back. We are willing to sacrifice some time in here if it means our families are taken care of.

Mick: Did Paul saw anything about what he planed to do?

Martin: Just that when he found him he was a dead man, after what he did to Sandra. What case are you working on?

B: Your friend Paul Owens reinvented himself as James Arnold. He became an actor, putting himself in the limelight; he killed Lucas Jones that is what he did. He is famous now and when he does something people like we investigate it, and I am good at my job.

Patel: Paul killed Lucas?

Martin: Are you going public with this story?

B: Yes, it needs to get out.

Martin: What will happen to our families?

Mick: They will be okay. If it has to come out, I give you my word I will take care of them.

Patel: Why would you do that?

Mick: I would do anything to protect the people I love.

Martin: Thank you.

A guard knocks on the door then comes in, informing them that their time is up. Mick and Beth head out of the prison. It is almost 1:00 and so much has just been put on them. The car is quite a distance from the prison, passing through all the fences, and checks, and of course, they are not covered and it is a bright day in the sunshine state.

M: I need to call Josef, I think if Lucas was turned around here then someone in the community would know. I am hopping Josef can get me a meeting with someone in charge.

Beth nods in agreement still trying to figure out what is happening. Trying to block the sun with one hand while walking, Mick pulls out his phone and calls Josef their conversation is brief. Drops back to his side not to listen in on the conversation but to hold up her folder, help block some of the sun. Mick just looks at her and how she does it without thinking. She could be trying to be cold and distant towards him but instinctively tries to block the sun from him. Mick finishes his call with Josef and stops in his tracks, pulling down Beth's arm to look her in the eyes. A little pain would be easy; he needed to make sure she understood what he was about to say.

M: Josef is going to see what he can do to get me in. I need you to know—

B: Mick stop it, come on. You need to get out of the sun.

Beth grabs his hands and refuses to look at him, until they reach the sanctuary of the car. Beth turns the key and cranks up the air so the car starts to get cooler.

B: Now what were you saying?

M: Thank you.

B: When it comes to the sun you're a delicate flower Mick St. John.

They both laugh thinking how corny that would sound to anyone but them.

M: Beth, Josef is going to try to get us in, but it is very likely you will not be able to go. I need you to know that it is not my choice, just this is outside my area and I have no pull here, unlike in LA where your more protected.

B: So the big bad vampires in Miami might not like a human sniffing around them, so to get any information you would have to go alone.

M: It might come to that, if Josef can even get a meeting.

B: You vampires sure are hard to please.

M: Same could be said of you.

B: Not really. No more than anyone else.

Mick's phone starts to ring.

M: Josef what did they say?

Josef: Put me on speaker.

M: Your on.

Josef: Well hello again Mrs. Turner how are the accommodations?

B: Very nice. Thank you for the use of your jet; it really was the best flight.

Josef: You are very welcome. Now back to the matter at hand. I talked to Diego and he has agreed to meet with you. I explained the situation, he wants to help.

M: When and where?

Josef: He will be arriving at your hotel in about 45 minutes. I told him about our dear Mrs. Turner and he is willing to speak with her as well.

B: Really?

Josef: Yes, but keep in mind just because he has agreed to meet with you does not mean he trusts you. That is why the meeting is taking place in your suite; you are not going to know anything about his community until he can get a feel for you. That goes for you as well Mick. Now get there and be nice, I don't want to get any angry calls.

M: Thank you Josef.

Josef: Yeah Mick, you owe me for this just remember that the next time I need a favor and you are giving me a hard time.

M: I am sure you will remind me.

Josef: Goodbye Mrs. Turner.

B: Bye Josef, thank you.

Mick puts the phone away and starts to drive back to the hotel hoping to grab a drink before meeting Diego.

B: Guess you worried for nothing.

M: Guess so.

Back in their suite, Mick gets himself a drink, while Beth changes. The weather had went from low 60's to high 80's in only hours, she exchanged her sweater for a simple button up blouse. There is a knock at the door. Mick and Beth meet in the living room, Beth stays back into the room while Mick answers the door.

M: Hello, you must be Diego.

Diego: Yes, you must me Mick St. John. _They shake hands._ And you my dear must be Beth Turner.

B: Nice to meet you.

Beth extends her hand to shake as well; Diego takes her hand and pulls it to his lips, placing a kiss on top. Mick fights the sudden urge he has to slam Diego's head into the wall then out the window.

Diego: You are a vision. I am so glad I let Josef talk me into meeting with you as well. What is it you think I can do for you?

Beth blushes, he was very charming but seeing Mick's eyes change the second he kissed her hand, then back again was more than she could take.

M: Josef has told you we are working on a case that may have involved a vampire who was turned here five years ago.

Mick walks over to Beth and places himself at her side. His hand finds its new favorite spot and he leads her to the couch, Diego takes a seat on the chain facing them.

Diego: Well I will try to help you any way I can. Do you have a photo of this vampire?

Beth gets up and walks back towards her room, retrieving the file. When Beth returns to the room, she hands Diego the photo of Lucas and sits back down next to Mick, Diego keeps his eye on Beth. Mick protectively places his arm around her. Her heart starts to pound faster. Diego studies the photo, he comes up with something.

Diego: I remember him. He was hurt, had an infection from a gunshot wound. Poor bastard tried to pull the bullet out himself. He had cash, and Franklin, offered to save him from death if he could pay the price. Lucas Jones gave him the money, then turned him.

M: Where can we find this Franklin?

Diego: You cant. He is dead. We do not take well to vampires breaking our codes. He knew nothing about this man, just his own greed. For that he died. Jones understood the rules and was more than happy to do what he could, so I let him live. He left, a few months later a man comes asking the same questions you are asking. He was a mortal, like Mrs. Turner here; only he was not intimately connected to our world. That is all I know.

Beth's phone starts to ring. She excuses herself to answer it. When she is out of earshot Mick and Diego continue.

Diego: I have to admit, I was most intrigued by Josef's request that I meet you and your mortal girl. He made it clear she was not a 'freshie' she was just a reporter who worked with you. He also mentioned I should watch you. I do like blondes and my friend Josef knows this, he said I should not do anything that would be in any way disrespectful. I sensed it the moment I walked in. You are in love with that one.

_MVO: Great everyone knows this but her._

M: I thank you for your help in this matter. As far as Beth is concerned she is not my property but she will always be under my protection, lover or not.

Diego: Well I have plenty waiting for me back at my place, so if you would excuse me. Do tell Mrs. Turner it was a pleasure to meet her.

B: It was nice to meet you to.

Beth was walking back into the room, when she heard the last part.

B: That was Coop; he got an id on out shooter. He still lives in Miami, he is ex military.

Diego: May I see this man?

Beth pulls up a picture of him on her phone and holds it out for Diego.

Diego: I know this man. His name is Charles 'Marks' Walker. He got his nickname 'marks' for his shooting. He has amazing aim. I have talked with him a few times.

B: Is he a vampire?

Diego: No, we have a few mutual acquaintances, none of which would be very legitimate sources.

M: Any idea where one would find Mr. Walker?

Diego looks at Beth, then to Mick, then using Beth's phone types something in, then hands it back.

Diego: That is his address. He is not part of our work Mr. St. John. Now if you would excuse me I have other business to attend. Good day.

Diego leaves and Beth is fast away writing down the address on a piece of paper so it is not accidentally erased.

B: We need to go talk to him.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

What More Do I Have To Do?

By: Evilous

Part 15

Arriving at the address Diego had given them a few hours before sunset. The ride there had been quite, Mick had tried to find the words to tell her how he felt, not finding them. Beth had stared out the window in deep thought. He could tell that she felt bad, for her assumptions. She always gave people the benefit of the doubt; even him.

Parking across the street from the house, in a little subdivision, Mick looks at Beth. She catches his glance, _I know he is not going to tell me to stay in the car, I am so sick of this…Ahh._

B: No I will not wait in the car, but to save us the time of arguing I will meet you half way. _Mick is clearly shocked, Beth does not notice, focusing more on getting this out._ I will stay behind you. I will even let you talk to him. _Mick starts to smile._ I am not going to sit there like some child to be seen not heard, I will just let you take the lead, were partners and he would probably respond better to another male questioning him.

M: I would not think to ask you to wait in the car. I accept your other offers though.

With a quick smile, Mick exits the car. Beth sits quietly knowing any second, he will be at her door, and just as predicted Mick opens her door.

B: Thank you.

M: Your welcome my lady. _The sweetest smile slides across his face, causing Beth to blush._

They walk up to the door, Beth at Mick's side. Before he knocks he knocks, he looks at Beth, then over his shoulder behind him, back to Beth raising his eyebrow.

B: _Rolling her eyes. _Fine.

With Beth placed safely behind him Mick knocks on the door. Noise is heard from inside, the door opens. Leaning against the door frame is a man, about 5' 9, raven hair, hazel eyes that looked as if he had a long night, sporting a pair of jogging pants and nothing else, he looked in good shape.

M: Mr. Walker?

Walker: Yeah what can I do for you?

M: We have a few questions.

Walker: We?

Beth steps out from behind Mick to show herself.

B: Can we come in?

Walker: You can do whatever you want gorgeous.

Walker looks Beth up and down with a shameless look in his eyes. Mick steps between them, Mick walks into the house, pulling Beth behind him.

Walker: Now what is it I can do for you? _Addressing Beth._

M: The bank robbery, a few yeas back; we have some questions.

Walker is no longer slouching, becoming more alert and instantly tense.

Walker: What about it?

M: We want to know everything, including your part.

Walker: Who are you?

M: Who we are is not important. What is important is that we know all about your illegal side business.

Walker looks Mick in the eyes, it is clear that Mick is serious.

Walker: Say I tell you what you want to know.

M: We go on about your business, as do you.

Walker: I was at the bank, saw some guys with masks come in and start robbing the place. I had my gun on me as always, _looking down at himself,_ well when I am wearing a little more. I tried to get them to stop; I shot at one of them. He got away. Not much else to it.

Mick has been listening to his heartbeat listening for irregularities, it was clear this man was lying. Quickly going over the best way to get the information in his head: Show him what I can do to him, no to much work, threat of unknown danger, he seems a little paranoid, this should work. Turning to Beth, he looks her in the eye and nods, hopping she understands what he meant.

M: Well I guess we should go, got a lot of work to do before we post the story.

Walker: What story?

M: The one that fingers you for the snitch who ratted out…who was that drug king pin that went down last week?

Walker: I had nothing to do with him.

B: Mick was jumping the gun. The story would be praising your heroic deed of getting such a threat off the streets. How you informed the authorities of specific details of his organization to bring him down. Then the best part is how you are going to testify against him in court.

M: Now, you know you had nothing to do with that, but what are the odds your associates are going to give you the same benefit of the doubt?

B: Lets not forget the reaction this will get out of the man you put in jail. He may want to send a message.

Walker: You cant do that.

B: I can do whatever I want; I am just following a case. I might be persuaded to drop it, if lets say I had a more interesting one. One I would exclude you from.

Mick smiles, seeing Beth get so into this, her spark was there and ignited.

Walker looks between the two of them, seeing no other option than to tell them, he sighs, nodding in agreement.

Walker: I was at a bad point in my life. I had been drinking. I needed some money, and this guy offered me ten grand to take some guy out. At first, I thought he was joking, but he had heard about my skills with my gun, _winking a Beth Mick takes a step forward but Beth grabs hold of his arm._ He had the whole thing planned out. There was going to be a bank robbery and he wanted one of the men dead. I was needing the money and well this guy had this so well planned it would have happened no matter what, I figured I mid as well be the one getting paid. Hell if the guy he wanted me to whack was robbing a bank he can't be some innocent citizen.

M: Who were you suppose to kill?

Walker: He said he would make sure that they would use numbers to identify themselves, to talk between themselves. I was suppose to kill Three.

B: So what happened? For someone who is so good with their gun you failed. _Mick lets a small laugh escape._

Walker: I have killed people before, but that was different. There were people in front of me; I didn't want to hit them. I needed to get a clear shot, but without being shot myself. When I went to take the shot, a little kid gasped, and I looked at him, not my target.

M: Who hired you?

Walker: Do you think we exchanged business cards? He was paying me to kill someone.

B: Could you id him from a group of photographs?

Walker: Sure could.

Beth pulls out her phone, and using the slideshow feature goes through her stored photos and selects a few then hands him the phone. Walker watches the photos go by and hits stop on the picture of Owens/Arnold.

Walker: This is him. I am sure.

M: Were done here.

Walker: Are you going to call the cops, or put my name in your story?

B: No.

Mick and Beth walk back to the car, the sun is starting to go down, in about an hour it would be night.

Mick and Beth are walking in their suite. Beth has been talking to herself since they left Walker's. Mick had not said anything just allowed her to ramble off her thoughts.

B: Mick I am so full of energy right now. My mind might explode. I have enough on my mind as it is, then this case is pushing my limits. '

M: Come do something with me. _Smiling._

B: Do what?

M: The weather is nice; did you pack a swimsuit?

B: Yeah it's Miami.

M: Then lets go to the beach. Come on Beth; let me take you to the beach.

B: Do you have something to wear?

M: Of course. Stop thinking Beth; lets just go, forget about the case for a while. _Holding out his hand, he has the sweetest smile on his face like a child asking for a puppy, Beth's heart racing._

Disregarding every resolve, Beth reaches out and takes his hand.

B: Okay lets go. Let me go change.

M: Okay.

Squeezing her hand gently before letting go. They go to their respective rooms to change. Mick loved the beach, he could only go at night, but it was still nice, tonight would be special.

Mick plans ahead and nourishes himself. Mick had a pair of black board shorts on, with a black Henley. He is waiting for Beth in the living room, thinking how grateful he is that she said yes. He was determined to make her glad she did. Grabbing his laptop case, he empties it and puts in two towels, a bottle of water for Beth, and his wallet. Hearing Beth's door open he looks up, his jaw almost hits the ground. Standing before him in her midnight blue, simple two-piece swim suit, with a long black sarong tied at her waist, caring a pair of flip-flops.

B: What?

M: Your beautiful.

B: Thank you. _Blushing._

M: Come on.

Mick takes her hand throwing the bag over one shoulder; they head out towards the beach. Walking along the beach the sky is orange as the sun on the horizon is setting quickly. Beth had put on her shoes to get through the hotel lobby and onto the beach but was once again holding them. Mick had stuffed his shirt into the bag, stopping looking out at the water then at the city line behind them, sets his bag down, Beth tosses her shoes to. Mick takes her hand in his once again, lacing their fingers, leaning into her with each step as they continue to walk.

B: The sun isn't hurting you?

M: Its almost gone, I will be fine. I wanted to give you this, it is the very least you deserve.

Beth takes a deep breath, a sigh, knowing what she is about to say could ruin the perfect moment. Beth stops walking, causing Mick to stop and face her, she is looking down. She looks up into his eyes and sees a light there, the light she had only seen once before, when she woke up on his couch when they first meet, and he realized she was okay.

B: What is this Mick? Why are we walking on the beach? What caused this sudden change in behavior?

M: You, after I told you the truth about saving you as a child. Since you have known what I am my biggest fear is not that you would get hurt, I have been worried about that since I saved you when you were 4. Since you have known that I am what I am, I have been afraid that you would see me, forever like you did that night, a monster. Being a monster is bad enough, but seeing myself, as one through your eyes is something I cant bare. _Beth is about to interject._ Let me finish, I need to finish. The other night when you found out, you didn't run away, instead you called me your guardian angel, said you felt safe with me. I went to sleep everything you said still on my mind, and I was trapped in a nightmare. A world were I was not a part of your life. I tried to find you, to see you, you didn't work at Buzzwire, and when I went to your place, you didn't know me. You were different, I called Josef he said I had saved a girl from Coraline but never check on you. Your life turned out different, because I wasn't in it, you had never felt safe, never developed your special confidence you have. My world was dull, when I woke up and found you on my bed asleep I knew I couldn't lose you from my life. I know I have pushed away for so long, but if you want in my life and my world, I would not fight it, but welcome it. I want you in my life Beth, you make it brighter. When I woke up, I thought maybe I was still sleeping, you changed, you were pulling away, and I really was losing you. I have been trying to show you I have changed. The more I opened up the more you closed off. Please tell me I'm not to late Beth.

Beth is staring still into his eyes, never having wavered. Lost in all that was just said, she thought she might be dreaming. Seeing the joy and hope in Mick's eyes start to fade to fear, she regained her voice.

B: Mick…tell me this isn't a dream.

M: Its not a dream Beth, its real.

Beth lets go of Mick's hands and wraps her arms around him; he wraps his around her as well, holding each other. Through their revelations, the sun had set, leaving them standing on the white sandy beach, the full moon glistening of the water.

B: I think we missed the sunset.

M: I guess we will have to do this again. How about we get our feet wet.

B: I'll race you.

Beth takes off running for the water line, Mick watches her, astounded by her beauty. Giving a playful smile, he rushes to the water, just before Beth.

B: That isn't fair, no using your vampire abilities. _Hitting him in the arm._

M: Sorry I will try to play fair.

Beth goes to tighten her sarong when Mick pulls it from her; in vamp, speed deposits it on the beach with their other things and is back to Beth before she can think twice.

B: Hey…what are you doing?

M: I didn't think you would want it to get wet.

Mick backs Beth up into the water, rising higher and higher reaching waist level.

B: No…M----I------ck….Ahh. _Giggling._

Mick takes hold of her and pulls her under the water with him. Coming up she hits his arm again.

B: I thought you—

M: That was not cheating; that was all me.

Beth lunges at him dunking him under, he turns over knocking off her footing causing her to go under as well. This time when they come up there is a breeze.

M: The temperature is starting to drop again; we should get you back up to the room.

B: Yeah it is starting to get colder. Got to love the weather here, changes from 80's to 50's in a drop of a hat.

Getting back up to their things, Mick pulls out the towels wrapping one around Beth. She is trying hard to hide it but she is shivering. Trying off as much as possible, Beth wraps her sarong around her waist again, using the towel as a blanket for her upper half. Mick takes out his Henley and takes her towel, sliding his shirt over her head with no objection.

B: Don't you need it?

M: I like this weather, its still a little on the warm side if you ask me.

B: Well for someone who sleeps in a freezer I would say so. As for those of us who sleep in a bed, it's a little nippy.

M: Lets get you inside.

They enter the room, laughing about who was really the fastest if he didn't have the clear advantage. Walking towards her room, she turns back to Mick kisses his check.

B: Thank you, tonight was perfect.

M: It was.

Beth walks into her room to shower off all the sand and salt. Mick heads to his shower to do the same thing. He had to applaud himself on how much control he showed. Wanting Beth so badly, to begin with, adding a bathing suit and close physical contact was a bold move, he was able to just be with her, and have fun. He wanted more of these times. When Beth finishes in the shower, she puts on her pj's and heads out to see where they stand on the case. When Mick walks out Beth is wrapped in a blanket on the couch, looking at her laptop.

_MVO: Back to work._

M: Are you still cold?

B: Just a bit. I like the cold, I would be fine with a sweater but I didn't pack another one, and my jacket is just too heavy.

Mick goes into his room and come out with a navy Henley and hands it to her.

B: Okay I always wondered what you liked about these so much, _slipping it on,_ but now I see why.

M: I get a discount since I buy so many. _Laughing commences. _

B: I think we should head back as soon as possible and talk to Arnold.

M: We can leave as soon as you are packed.

B: Okay give me 15 minutes.

Beth rushes to the room and throws all her stuff back into her bag; her bathing suit and sarong were still slightly wet, throwing them in a plastic bag. Doing a final sweep of the room, she seems to have all her things. Having decided to just throw on some jeans and leave on Mick's shirt, it was comfortable and smelt like him; he might not get it back. For how short a time she was in the room, it was beautiful.

Back in the living room, Mick his bag on a cart and all the papers and files, back in the laptop bag. Setting Beth's bag on the cart they start to head out. Mick pulled the cart with one hand and held on to Beth's with another. He couldn't help but smile, he was so happy at this moment.

On the plane they sit on the couch this time Beth lays out, Mick's leg is her pillow. She is fast asleep in no time, Mick spent the flight staring at his angel and stroking her check gently.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

What More Do I Have To Do?

By: Evilous

Part 16

As the plane starts to descend, Beth starts to stir. Opening her eyes, Beth stays still for a moment, scared that if she moves then it will all have been a dream.

M: Did you have a good rest?

Beth nods against his leg; Beth can feel his muscles tighten at this, bringing a smile to face. Beth sits up and stretches out.

B: Yep, great. What about you, did you get any sleep?

M: I will grab a few hours in the freezer to freshen up.

B: So what did you do for 5 hours?

M: Took in the scenery.

They have landed and the pilot comes in to inform them, and open the door.

They stand up and start to exit the jet. A chill goes through Beth as the wind blows quietly around them, Mick takes his duster and puts it around her, she welcomes it. Awaiting them is Mick's car, loaded with their bags. Doing a quick scan of his car Mick notices it looks like it has been washed, Mick looks at the valet as he hands him his keys, giving him a smile and a nod, the man breathes a sigh of relief.

B: I need to talk to Arnold. I think I should go alone. I think it would be easier. I can go, interview him for Buzzwire, I wont be alone with him Steve will be there with the camera. I can do a casual interview, He might think something is off if a PI is with me.

_MVO: She has a point; don't want to tip him off until we figure out what were going to do._

M: Good idea. I will want to be filled in.

B: Of course you will. After you've had your beauty sleep. _Laughing._

Mick is walking Beth to her apartment door, carrying her suitcase. Beth opens the door-inviting Mick in, he sets her suitcase down. There was a silence between them, not out of anger or resistance as before, this silence was different. It was as if they were teenagers, with their first crush, knowing what you want, but not what to do about it, scared about misreading signs, butterflies in the stomach. Mick had told her he wanted her in his life, it was her choice if she wanted in or not. Should he pursue her or would that be pushing her.

_MVO: I need to get some food and some sleep._

B: You should get some sleep. I got to sleep some on the plane, so I will probably just take a nap before I start to get ready to interview Arnolds.

M: Yeah I am tired. Beth…

B: What is it Mick? _Stepping closer to him, heartbeat picking up._

M: Be careful, I don't like you talking to him without me, but we don't want to tip him off. Tell me you will be careful.

Beth looks him in the eye, putting her hand on his arm.

B: I will be careful. I will call you when I am done to see if you are up.

_MVO: You could let yourself in if you hadn't left your key on my desk. I'm too tired to ask her about that now._

Mick nods and walks out the door, Beth watches him from the doorframe until he is gone from her sight.

Beth still snuggled in both his Henley and duster pulls the duster more snuggly around her face taking in Mick's scent. Deciding she needed to write this down, sort things out, what was happening seemed to good to be true. Beth digs for the notepad she had wrote on the day before and cannot find it. Thinking back to what she had done with it…_in the bed, on the couch, Mick came so I stuffed it in the cushion…OMG. It's still in the couch. He cant read that. I need to call him and…and say what oh Mick don't look at the notepad I stuff in your couch, yeah then I would have to explain why. Maybe he is tired enough he will just go straight to the freezer, I can just go get it. Crap, I left my key with the file._

Deciding to focus on one problem at a time, Beth goes up to put on her face for Buzzwire. It was after all 8am LA time.

Pulling up at Arnolds nice LA pad, Beth sees Steve is waiting for her. Deciding to dress in black slacks, a lilac colored long sleeved button up blouse, maybe it would make her seem less 'harsh' to female viewers. Still not believing that people thought she was harsh, she told it like it was, they should be thankful someone wanted to give them the facts. Shrugging it off she had to work, harsh or not. Beth and Steve walk up and are let in by Arnold. Steve starts to set up his equipment.

B: Thank you for agreeing to meet with us on such short notice.

Arnold: To be honest I was shocked I had not gotten a call from you sooner. Thought maybe I had fallen off the radar.

B: No of course not, I just had some….things on my mind.

Arnold: Guy problems?

B: Somewhat, I think we made progress. Enough about me, I'm the reporter here, what about you any juicy news you want to share before we go on camera? Any family drama, girl problems?

Arnold: No family yet. As far as girl problems, I am keeping my options open, ask me again after tonight.

B: What is tonight?

Arnold: Well for such a good reporter, this guy really has your mind somewhere else. Tonight is my party, celebrating my birthday a week late.

B: That's right I remember looking at that. Happy belated birthday. I will assure you I have read your report as to what happened, and this is most just for you to explain it. People like to hear what happened from the person, especially someone as popular as you.

Arnold: I am happy to do an interview with you. Why don't you invite your guy to my party tonight, tell him you need an escort.

B: Are you sure, you want a reporter at your party?

Arnold: Better one invited than an angry one hiding in the bushes only talking about the bad points.

B: Good point, I would like to come, I will invite him.

Steve finishes setting up the equipment and tells them he is ready to start. They do the interview, basic and straightforward. Beth introduced him and allows him to tell his version of what happened, asking him questions to allow him to elaborate, as Beth saw it dig himself in a deeper hole. After wrapping up the interview, Beth thanks Arnolds for his cooperation and the invitation she would see him later tonight. Heading back to Buzzwire to edit and post the interview, she heads to Mick's.

Knocking on Mick's door, she is in a good mood having an invitation to deliver. If Mick was still sleeping, he could go back to bed after she invited him to be her escort. As if on cue, Mick opens the door, allowing her in. Beth notices he is wearing his robe and bottoms.

B: Sorry to wake you, I wont stay long I just wanted to invite you to be my escort.

M: Okay I'll bite. Escort for what?

B: Arnold's birthday bash. When I interviewed him he invited me and told me to bring the…. to bring an escort.

M: I'd love to be your escort, but what was it you were going to say?

Beth has made her way towards the couch hoping her notepad would still be there. To her dismay, it is gone.

B: He seemed to notice I had a man on my mind and told me to bring him.

M: _Smiling._ What time would you like me to pick you up?

B: Seven.

M: It's a date.

B: Okay, I will let you get back to your freezer.

Beth walks back to the door, giving him a smile and slightly stroking his arm as she passes him. She is back on the elevator in no time.

_MVO: I guess the ball is in my court now._

It is nearly seven and Beth is still finishing up. Wearing a beautiful deep red spaghetti strapped dress, that dipped to her mid back, hugging all the right places, yet flowing with her movements. The dress went to her knees, which was nice for her simple black heels, and white gold anklet. Her hair was down; golden, wavy locks flowed over her shoulders. Doing a quick once over in the mirror, she grabs her coat from the closet and slips it on. Grabbing her small black clutch, phone, lipstick, and compact, she heads for the living room storing her lose items in her jacket pockets. With perfect timing, Mick is at her door. Opening the door Mick is standing there looking his usual handsome self, hands behind his back. The perpetual coolness of being a vamp was so unfair.

B: I'm ready.

Mick pulls his hands out from behind him, holding a single rose.

M: For you. _Hands her the rose._ You look beautiful.

B: Thank you.

Beth closes the door locking it behind her, slipping yet another thing in her pocket. Mick slips her arm through his, treating her as the perfect gentleman he always did.

They arrive at the party; a valet takes Mick's car. About to head into the party, Beth pulls Mick aside.

B: Wait a minute I have to find somewhere to put this before I can check my coat.

Mick gives her a puzzled look. Beth pulls the items from her pocket.

M: Isn't that what your purse is for?

B: Yes, but this stuff wont fit, and this is the only bag I had that went with the outfit.

Mick chuckles. Beth rearranges some of the items, making room for her compact, lipstick, and keys. The phone would not fit.

M: So what is in there?

Beth holds it open for Mick to look, a small notepad, a couple pens, a recorder, and what looked like a small nail set.

M: A nail set?

B: No it's my lock pick set.

M: _Laughing._ Why don't I hold that and the recorder for you and you should have room for your phone?

B: Thanks, stop laughing, a girl has to be prepared.

M: I would expect nothing less from you.

Having things situated they head in and check their coats. Mick's eyes lock on Beth. When he had picked her up she already had her coat on, but now seeing her in that dress, he could not help but stare.

M: You look beautiful.

B: You already said that.

M: It's still true.

Mick and Beth walk through the party taking in the atmosphere, Beth still holding her rose Mick had given her. Beth is on full alert, there were so many juicy stories here, and she couldn't believe it. Mick was just in awe of her beauty and the look of amazement on her face. Across the room, Arnold spots Beth and waves her to come over.

Arnold: Glad to see you made it. Welcome to my party.

B: Thanks for inviting me. Happy Birthday again.

Arnold: So is this the guy who had you so distracted?

Beth slightly blushes.

M: Mick St. John, thanks for inviting us.

Arnold: My pleasure. Better to be friends with the press then enemies.

A man comes up behind Arnold and whispers something to him, they look in Mick and Beth's direction and then Arnold whispers something back with a smile on his face, the other man leaves.

Arnold: Sorry that was a photographer friend of mine, he was asking about you.

B: What was he asking?

Arnold: It was not about you my dear; it was about your escort. Seems he thought Mick here was, what did he call it oh yes a '_**delicious piece of man candy**_.'

Beth burst with laughter, unable to control herself. The look on Mick's face was sure pleasure for her, awkward, and so many other things she was sure. Mick was trying to play it off, Beth's laughter helped give him something to smile about.

Arnold: He was curious if you were just her escort or her man. I took the liberty to tell him you were together.

M: Thanks, I'm just here to look good on her arm, she is the real beauty.

Arnold: Well you are a beauty Mrs. Turner. If you would excuse me I have to go and mingle with my guests, please help yourself to anything.

Arnold walks away, while Mick leads Beth for a vacant area, free of prying ears.

B: I'm sorry but I couldn't control myself. A delicious piece of man candy, wow. Well I guess your perpetual coolness and special appeal works on everyone.

Still laughing, she was almost in tears. Mick was shacking his head, biting his lip and smiling at her.

M: As I said it's a curse.

After finally regaining control and composing herself, she checks her compact to make sure her makeup was intact.

B: I think we can snoop now. Everyone is fairly drunk enough and preoccupied not to notice, or care.

M: If we did not know anything about the case, I would generally believe Arnold to be a good guy. No wonder he went into acting, he's good, he should win an Oscar.

Heading through the party they look through the rooms, most are being used for party purposes. Many different people having variations of activities, all of which Beth would love to tell Mo all about to make her day. Finding the master bedroom, they duck inside after finding it empty.

They start their search of the room, looking for anything that might look suspicious or out of place. Looking under the bed, Mick finds a box pushed to the back. Pulling it out he realizes it is locked; Beth comes to see what he has found and is sitting on her knees in front of him.

_MVO: Hiding it under the bed, how unimaginative._

B: What did you find?

M: A locked box.

B: Now aren't you glad I brought my lock pick set?

M: Guess you never know when you made need to do some breaking and entering (B&E).

Mick starts to pull out Beth's set from his pocket when he looks to the door, hearing the knob start to turn. In a matter of seconds, Mick simultaneously shoves the box back under the bed and pushes Beth onto the floor, covering her with his body. As the door opens Beth pulls Mick's lips to hers kissing him with a feverish need, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Arnold: Excuse me.

Beth and Mick both direct their attention to the door, looking flustered.

B: Oh my god, I'm sorry…._Mick gets up and pulls Beth up after him, each straightening out their clothes._

Arnold: Don't be sorry, this is a party after all, but the only problem is this is my room, and I am going to be using it in a moment. So if you don't mind finding another room.

M: Sorry, what can I say she is irresistible and the other rooms were occupied.

Beth grabs her purse from the floor hiding her face, which Mick can see is flushed.

Arnold: I get it, that's why I need the room; I have a lovely lady of my own to…entertain.

Mick and Beth walk out still looking like teenagers caught on the couch by their parents. Seeing a couple leave a room further down the hall, Mick pulls Beth inside. Once inside and sure it is empty, they turn to each other and laugh.

B: That was close.

M: Yeah, quick thinking. Nice cover.

B: Thank you, I do try. We needed a good reason to be on the floor of his room that he wouldn't suspect. To be honest it was all I could think about.

Just as Mick goes to say something the door bursts open, another drunken guest is stumbling in… "Hey man you done in here?" Mick takes Beth's hand and leads her out of the room and towards the front to retrieve their coats.

B: Were leaving?

M: Not much else for use to do now. _Beth looks disappointed._ Well nothing here, nothing for the case, but I have something we can do.

Mick gives her another of his boyish smiles, noting her look of disappointment had vanished.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

What More Do I Have To Do?

By: Evilous

Part 17

They arrive at Mick's apartment. Walking in Mick picks up a remote from the table closest to the door and turns on some music, turning his attention to taking Beth's coat. Beth heads to the couch, unsure what to expect. Sliding off her heels and setting down her clutch, she brushes the rose across her check and takes another breath of the beautiful scent.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Please."

Mick goes to the kitchen and retrieves two glasses; pouring some A for himself, he pours Beth a glass of wine. Mick takes Beth her drink and they take a seat on the couch, facing each other. Beth looks around the apartment and notices that the lights are lower than usual, the music was soft and romantic, the wine was delicious, everything was almost as if it had been part of a scene from a movie. Beth sips her wine completely content just being in this moment, happy and comfortable with Mick. The reporter in her wont shut off, making her thoughts turn to Mick, and what he was thinking about. He had opened up much more lately and surprised her, now she had no idea what to expect.

Almost as if Mick can sense her questions, "What are you thinking about?"

This is when Beth swore vampires could read minds, "you, and what is going on in your head right now."

"I can show you"

Mick stands up setting his glass on the end table along with hers. Holding out his hand, "Dance with me." Beth takes his hand and he pulls her closer wrapping his right arm around her waist holding her right hand in his left. The start to move slowly gliding with the music. Beth's free hand is on his strong chest; her head nestled on his shoulder. The only sounds were the soft music and their breathing.

Mick's right hand starts to slowly trace its way up her back, then back down sending shivers through Beth. Beth somehow manages to move closer to Mick, still dancing and feeling his whole body pressed against her. Slowly rising to be face to face, Beth raises her left hand and traces his perfect lips, Mick parts them slightly. Beth replaces her finger with her lips, savoring yet again the delicious taste of Mick. Sucking on his lower lip placing small nips on it, Mick stops dancing and his hands slide over her body to her neck pulling her harder. Mick takes her mouth with a gentleness that showed his ever the gentleman nature, even as the kisses grew to be more demanding. Opening his mouth, his tongue searches for hers. Running his tongue along her bottom lip, she opens her mouth allowing his access. Their tongues play a game of push and pull, both giving and taking. Beth pulls his shirt out of his pants and starts to unbutton it, never breaking their kiss. Mick's hands roam her body, finding some places made her skin tingle. His shirt hanging on his shoulders, Beth's hands roam over his bear chest, down to his abs, reaching his belt, tugging it lose. Mick pulls back, placing a soft quick kiss on her lips with a seductive and promising smile. Taking her hand he leads her to the stairs, Beth grabs her rose as they walk by the couch. Holding the rose to her lips in one hand and Mick's hand leading her to heave in the other; Beth was on cloud nine. The music was still playing throughout the apartment, a nice blend of beautiful songs.

Reaching the bedroom, Beth draws a deep breath; the room is made up beautifully, candles lit all around the room. When he had the time was beyond her, she might remember to ask him later, now all she wanted was Mick. Pulling her into his arms once again, the trip up the stairs seemed to take forever, wanting to feel her on him; on his skin, he needed her. Taking her willing mouth, he walks them towards the bed. Beth runs her hands over his chest feeling his broad shoulders pushing his shirt to the floor. Mick knows that he wants her, but needs to hear it is okay, that she wants him to, that would be all he needs to put his mind at ease. As if reading his mind Beth utters something between deep breaths and slight moans. Even his vamp hearing skills couldn't make out the rambled message, Mick pulls back to look in her eyes, there was all he needed it was clear she wanted him as badly as he needed her.

Mick turns the tables and places a trail of kisses from her luscious lips to her neck, burning a sweet trail of ecstasy. Finding the zipper and clasp on her dress he opens it, sliding the straps down her shoulder, following with sweet kisses. The dress falls to the floor, revealing Beth's perfect breasts and a pair of black lace panties. Uncontrollably Mick trails his kisses to her breast taking one in his hand and the other his mouth, teasing her with his tongue, causing her to moan louder. Mick smiles, pleased with himself and returns to her lips. Mick sets her on the edge of the bed, pushing her back gently. Taking the rose from her side he straddles her placing the bud of the rose on her lips, sliding it down the trial his lips had taken, circling each of her nipples, Beth shudders. Continuing down her stomach reaching the black lace of her panties, he follows their top. Leaning down Mick blows a sweet breath along her stomach, causing Beth to arch into him clutching the sheets. Satisfaction washes over Mick, stands and pulls his unfastened pants down, the bulge in his boxers now more evident. Mick goes to pull down his boxers when Beth sits up and pulls him onto the bed, flipping him under her. Beth can feel him pressing on her; even through their little clothing, it was almost too much. Trailing her lips and hands down his neck, to his perfectly sculpted chest, his taught abs. Running her hands over his length through his boxers, Mick is the one who moans, Beth pulls at the fabric releasing him, taking in the sight of him laying in front of her, tossing the boxers aside. Sliding her hand to his length, feeling it pulse beneath her touch, Mick leans forwards pulling her up to him, placing a kiss on her lips as he flips her to her back. The desire was starting to take its toll on Mick, he was controlling both vampire needs and those of any man but that only goes so far. Making his way to the black lace of her panties, sliding them down her legs and discarding them. Kissing his way back up her leg, she begins to tremble again. Mick comes up to place another loving kiss on her lips, muffling her next moan with his own as his length rests on her bare skin. Beth pulls her mouth away, hands running along his shoulder blades and wavy hair, "Mick, I cant take much more of this, stop teasing me, I need you in me Mick. Now."

Mick smiles, she said exactly what he wanted and needed to hear, wanting to make it last, as long as possible, now they both needed release. Mick poises himself over her wet opening and in a single long thrust Mick is inside Beth, Instantly Beth wraps her legs around Mick's hips pulling him deeper inside her, they begin to rock in motion as one. Mick can feel his eyes are turning, the shear pleasure was to overwhelming to hold in the change, Beth's eyes are locked on his, "Oh…Mick…Mick….Oh….ohhhh…M---I-----ck" Beth throws her head back closing her eyes almost to the edge, her nails digging into his back. Mick thrusts harder, faster, taking Beth's lips and sucking in her moans as she explodes around him, Mick follows releasing inside her. Both still breathing quite heavily Mick rolls to the side, pulling Beth to his arms, her head snuggles to his chest. After a few moments of rest to regain their senses, Mick stroking her shoulder and Beth stroking his chest.

"Beth—"

"That was amazing, Mick."

"Yes it was. Beth I love you."

"I love you to Mick."

Beth leans up and kisses his lips with the sweetest smile. They fall asleep like that, in each other's arms, the perfect night for both.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

What More Do I Have To Do?

By: Evilous

Part 18

Beth's eyes flutter open, smiling she is tight in Mick's arms. Glancing at the clock it is nearly noon, her eyes go back to the man holding her, and he is smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?"

Somewhat taken aback, "Where else would I be?"

"Your freezer. Why didn't you go to your freezer?"

"I wanted you to wake up in my arms. I didn't want to let you go."

Placing a sweet kiss on the top of her head, Beth hugs him tighter. They lay there for a moment in that bliss, before getting up and heading for the kitchen. Beth wearing Mick's discarded shirt, Mick a pair of pj bottoms, they fix their respective meals and move around the kitchen with an ease.

Seeing the quizzical look Beth is giving him, "What?"

"Why is it that sex between vampires and humans is inadvisable? Seems advisable to me," she replied with a flirtatious smile.

"We tend to lose control and vamp out. Scares most humans."

"Your eyes changed, it was nice." Mick stares at her with a confused look so Beth continues, "You let me see. You have tried to hide that part from me since the first night I found out. I was scared then and did not really see. I do now."

"With your initial reaction it was not something I wanted to revisit."

"Mick I—"

"I know," Mick reassured her.

"So….is that all? Vampires don't…"

"Feed," Mick added finishing off her sentence.

"Yeah, I had thought, well I didn't think too much about anything, just that I wanted you, all of you."

Mick brushes his hand on her check, "last night was perfect."

Beth can sense that he is dodging the question, by distracting her with thoughts of last night's events, he was playing dirty. She would let it go for the moment but not to forget. As if perfect timing for Mick, Beth's cell starts to ring. Grabbing it and checking her message.

"Arnold is supposed to arrive on set in about two hours, and will be there all day. We need to get ready."

"I take it you have some breaking and entering in mind," Mick said raising an eyebrow.

"We won't break anything."

Mick goes to get ready, Beth throws on her dress from the previous night. After Mick finishes they head to Beth's apartment so she can do the same, her dress did not blend in. After a quick shower she changed into an ocean blue cami, with matching deep v-neck sweater with flare sleeves, and a pair or khaki cargo pants.

Around 4pm Mick and Beth arrive at Arnold's house, parking a ways from the house. Beth checks with her contact to make sure Arnold is on set, after confirmation they head up where Mick picks the lock. The place was still a mess, the cleaning services must be expected to show up soon, there is no way to leave the house like this to long.

They head for the master bedroom to see what was in that box. With some quick moves of the tools, Mick is inside the box. Inside is another box slightly smaller, it is a gun case holding the registered .45. Picking it up, Beth checks the registration number against the number from the gun that was used to shoot Jones.

"They match; this is the gun that shot Jones." Popping out the clip, she looks at the bullets, "Normal rounds, nothing special about them."

Amazed by the woman in from of him, "well we know a bullet was not what killed our vamp."

"Wouldn't Jones have been able to heal?"

"Normally. The silver killed him, but how did he end up with silver in him?" Mick takes the gun from Beth and places it back in its box, feeling something underneath, he pulls at the lining.

"What is it?"

"Silver," was all Mick answered. Interrupted by Beth's phone, she checks it quickly.

"We have to get out of here. Arnold left the set about 10 minutes ago." Mick rushes to the door to lock it, when he returns Beth has placed the box back in its places after taking a picture of its contents. Mick listens and can hear Arnold pulling up, grabbing hold of Beth's hand he pulls her towards the back door. They quietly slip out and round the side of the house just as Arnold enters. Making their way to Mick's car.

"That was close, did you put everything back?" Mick questioned.

"Yeah, so if you can just drop me back by my place. I want to go into work; I need to sort through everything I have, start to form my public story. You know edit out the vampires and possibly anyone who may be hurt by this story."

Mick nods, and they drive to her apartment in silence. Once there, Mick leans over and places a kiss on her lips, "Call me when you're done."

"Of course," kissing him back before getting out of the car.

Beth finishes up what she can story wise, talk to Mo who seems to be quite impressed with her story. Ends up doing some sound bits for the celeb gossip section, Mo thought it would pull more viewers from her stories to the gossip or vice versa. Deciding to check her mail and email her story thus far to Coop, she heads back to her desk. Her mail is just junk mail; one entitled 'spice up your sex life' brought a smirk to her face. _'I don't need help there, last night was amazing'_ Just thinking about it sent shivers to her spine. Lost in thoughts of the previous night's events, she gives up; she was done with work for now, time to go spice things up.

In the parking garage Beth pulls out her keys and phone, dialing Mick.

"Done yet?" Mick questioned with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

"Yes, I found myself lost in unrelated thoughts."

"Thoughts of what?"

"I plan on showing you. I'm going to—"Scream, _then struggling can be heard. Mick's heart is racing "Mick__he—__"the__ line goes dead._

_"BETH."_

Mick had keys in hand and was out the door to his car in a matter of seconds.

_Mick pulls into the parking garage of Buzzwire and finds where Beth had parked. Not bothering to park his car he just sets it in park behind Beth's running to her door. Her phone lay discarded on the garage floor, He reaches for it, __and her__ keys were on the ground as well slightly under the car. Mick stands up, look of horror in his eyes, he inhales._

_A figure is seen moving behind the other vehicles, Beth is moving to her car pulling out her phone, not noticing. "Yes, I found myself lost in thoughts.__" The figure moves behind her, "I plan on showing you. I'm going to—__"Grabbing__ her from behind, Beth lets out a slight scream, dropping keys and phone to the ground. She fights with her attacker, trying to break free of his grasp, kicking, anything, it is useless. With a quick move the attacker knocks her out with some sort of long black object. He lifts her over his shoulder and as he takes her to his car Mick catches a glimpse of his face bringing him back to the present._ Arnold.

Mick is back in his car, flooring it out of the Buzzwire parking garage. Heading straight for Arnold's. Mick's thoughts racing 'What happened, why would he take her? I hope she is okay, please be okay. Beth I'm coming for you.'

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

What More Do I Have To Do?

By: Evilous

Part 19

Arnold is walking around Beth as she starts to regain consciousness. He has her hands handcuffed behind her back, sitting in a high-backed chair.

Arnold: Don't bother trying to scream. I will just have to cover that pretty little mouth of yours.

Beth starts to slowly roll her head up, looking around at her surroundings.

B: What did you hit me with?

Arnold: Does it really matter?

Thinking of what happened, she was on the phone with Mick, and then she was being taken. Mick had overheard the whole thing, he would be coming to get her, and all she has to do is stall him.

B: Why did you take me?

Arnold: What better way to get your dearly beloved vampire here? _Beth's eyes widen._ Yes, I know your boyfriend is a vampire. I had hoped you were not going to be a problem, I liked you.

B: What do you want with Mick?

Arnold: I need to make sure everything stays nice and quite--

B: Well kidnapping someone is not really quite.

Arnold: No one was suppose to get hurt—

B: So you killed Jones on accident, huh, somehow I doubt that.

Arnold: That bastard deserved what he got!

Beth looks at him, waiting for him to explain. It was clear that Arnold was on edge, and pushing him was probably not the best idea.

Arnold: He got involved with my sister, he killed her. She was the sweetest most caring person, so much love to give, and he took it. She was happy, she loved him, and then he needed her help, needed money. She couldn't help herself she had to help him, she loved him, she would have done anything to help him. After our parents died I got my life on the right track, I wanted Sandra to have some sense of stability in her life, I couldn't leave her too. She knew what I use to do; she came to me and asked me if I could help him. It was hard to agree, but she was in love and determined to help him at any cost, I didn't want her to get hurt, so I agreed. She was so incredibly pushy and determined. Everything was going to be okay, I would pull off a job just like old times and then everything would go back to normal. I get a call one night from a buddy of mine, he ran some high stakes poker games, seems Jones bought his way in but then lost big time. The same loser who was convincing my sister that he was clean, he would never gamble again all he wanted was her love. He was playing her; he never really cared for her he was a user. I went and got his worthless ass and assured my friend Jones would pay him his money back. I told Jones he was going to stay away from my sister, he needed to leave town, I would finish what I started I would pay off his debts but he needed to leave Sandra alone. The son of a bitch laughed at me, said he liked her, she was so cute when she went into savior mode, giving him anything he wanted. I wanted to kill him right then and there, he knew I wouldn't tell her about his gambling because he would deny it and she would think I was being overprotective. So I hired someone to take him out, nice and simple, I have no idea how things went so wrong, she wasn't suppose to be there…

Arnold's voice trails off and he is on the verge of tears. If Beth hadn't been kidnapped and handcuffed she could have seen herself feeling sorry for him.

Arnold: Then he did this to me, I guess it is the best thing he ever did.

B: What did he do?

Arnold: Made me a monster. _Flashing his fangs and icy cold eyes, Beth gasps._

B: You're a vampire! He turned you?

Arnold: Not that he meant to. I was not as careful as I had planned. I paid some hooker to invite him over. Well he shows and from what I've learned silver is deadly to vampires. I knew he would be faster than me so I needed the element of surprise. When he came in I threw a handful of silver dust in his face. It was suppose to kill him slowly, make him suffer. He was strong than I thought, he got to me and started to drink, I managed to pull my gun and shoot him. I guess some of his blood got in my mouth, I don't really remember much, and blood was everywhere. One minute I am weak and the next I'm hungry. I attacked a group of homeless that were out back, they hide out up in the trees sometimes. When I realized what had happened I went in to finish what I started. Jones was still alive, well as alive as the undead can be, and he was starting to heal. I shot him again, grabbed the silver not thinking of its affect on me, and poured it on the wound. Hurt like hell to, being among the living dead myself. I cleaned up the scene some, getting changed thinking of the best possible spin on this. Called the cops they bought it, so did the rest of the world, but then you had to come along and screw things up.

B: You only wanted Jones that may be understandable. What about me, what about Mick? You have a choice.

Arnold: What turn myself in? _Laughing._ Yes I see it now, me in prison. Vampires in prison do not seem like a good mix. I never asked for this, but it feels good, being on the top of the world, nothing can touch me. Everyone loves me, I am untouchable. I have no intention of giving it up.

B: What are you planning on doing? If you are just going to kill Mick and me, what are you waiting for?

Arnold: I need to know who else you have told about this. I would ask you now, but I don't see you being very cooperative. I will ask you after I get rid of your friend. That way you have no illusion that he will be ridding to your rescue.

B: Mick will come, he will save me. _He's my guardian angel he always saves me_.

Arnold: For a PI he never figured out I was a vampire.

Beth's heart races, Arnold leaves the room and comes back with a pair of rubber cleaning gloves, and gets under his bed retrieving his box.

Arnold: I have to be more cautious this time, don't want to kill myself.

Slipping on the gloves, he removes the gun, and lining. Arnold looks in both boxes and is frantically looking for the silver, Beth smiles and lets out a little laugh.

B: Looking for something?

Arnold: Where is it?

B: When we were here earlier, I took it with me and I flushed it down the sink. Now what are you going to do?

Arnold: Your bitch!

Arnold backhands Beth with great force; she falls out of the chair and to the floor. Arnold paces back and forth; he is worried he must not have a plan B. As if reaffirming her suspicions she catches what he is muttering…

Arnold: Silver…sunlight…silver…fire…silver….now what?

His frustration builds. The blood trickling from her lip has stopped; still the taste filled her mouth, realizing she must have bitten her tongue when he hit her. Her head felt like it were going to explode, and her jaw hurt gravely. Still all she could think of was finding a way to help herself, help Mick. Beth begins to rock back and forth on the floor, muttering something to herself; tears start to fall down her face. Arnold hears her nonsense and starts to focus his attention on her.

Arnold: Now what was that about wooden stakes? _Beth stops rocking and muttering, looking up at him in horror._ Now I guess the legends are true on this one.

B: Don't it doesn't do anything…

Arnold: Thank you my dear that is all.

Arnold pulls off the gloves and pulls a roll of duck tape from the bed, tearing a piece and placing it on Beth's protesting mouth. Arnold leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. Beth lets out a sigh of relief, she had tried her best. Now at least if Arnold managed to get the upper hand Mick would only be paralyzed, now she just needed to figure a way out of her situation.

To Be Continued

Evilous


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

What More Do I Have To Do?

By: Evilous

Part 20

Mick pulls up right at Arnolds house, not worried about being seen, Beth needed him. Looking around his senses on full alert, he zeros in on a heartbeat it was racing. _Her heart is racing, she is alive. Thank you. I'm coming Beth._ Mick rushes into the house, towards Beth's heartbeat.

Mick rushes through the door with great speed and force, only to be kicked in the leg, sending him flying forward full force into the glass table in the center of the room shattering it. Jumping up quickly Mick sees Arnold who is vamped out, taken aback, unprepared for this turn of events. Mick realizes that he had smelt vampire at the party, and the garage where Beth was taken, he had overlooked it. Vampires went to parties all the time, and in the garage he was so focused on Beth, the smell was not that strong he was a newbie, but how could he not have put it together, been so stupid. Fully vamped out himself Mick rushes at Arnold throwing him into the opposing wall, leaving a dented hole where his body hit. Arnold pulls himself up and snarls, they go at each other again this time Arnold manages to get Mick up and runs him into the plasma on the wall, Mick growls with pain. Mick head buts Arnold causing him to fall backward letting go of Mick the broken TV falls to the floor without the pressure holding it up.

Returning to their feet Mick quickly tosses his duster to the side, it was slowing his movements slightly, Arnold grabs the lamp in the so far unaffected part of the room, knocking the bowl like part off he is now holding it like a lance. Arnolds starts to swing it at Mick, who jumps back, just avoiding the poles end. This little dance continues, swing after swing each time Mick is one step faster, moving around the room, knocking over tables, everything in the way, Arnold even smashes into his cherry wood and glass lighted corner curio cabinet full of his awards and movie moments showing off how great he was in one of his missed attempts at hitting Mick. As Mick moves to avoid the pole he missteps on a piece of the shrine slipping just enough so that this time when Arnold swung he caught Mick with the broken end, slashing a hold in Mick's shirt and his abs. Arnold laughs.

Arnold: Did I get you, must be getting slower.

Mick ignores his comment, his abs had healed and he was focusing on trying to end this as soon as possible. Arnold was getting cocky his movements were getting sloppy and predictable; all he needed was the right moment. Arnold swung again, this time Mick does not move but grabs hold of the pole, taking control driving it back knocking Arnold to the floor. Spinning the pole in his hand Mick brings it across Arnold's back as he begins to get up, and then tosses it aside, ready to finish this. Straddling Arnold now, hands around his throat, trying to get a grip, snap it until he could something sharper.

Arnold (in gasps): She sure is sweet, her blood…ummm….the smell, the taste—

Silenced by a right hook to the jaw, hearing it break bone, Mick closes his eyes and focuses his senses on finding Beth's heartbeat again, the faint smell of her blood lingered in the air. Using this moment to his advantage Arnold vaults himself upward throwing Mick off of him and onto the floor where he begins to kick Mick in the torso, Mick can hear his ribs breaking with each forceful kick. Arnold halts with the kicking to lay in some punches, to his face, smashing it like Mick had done to his jaw, only Arnold's eyes were filled with excitement. On his back Mick is trying to ward off the hits and pull himself up but to no avail, the hits keep raining down on him without lessoning.

Somehow Mick manages to bring his leg up and kick Arnold backwards, long enough to stand up. Mick goes towards Arnold; needing to get control and end this…he was losing, to a newly turned vamp none the less. Arnold is knelt down on the ground, when Mick is within an inch of him he spins, while standing up and thrusting a piece of his cherry curio cabinet into Mick's heart. Mick falls to the ground, paralyzed. Arnold brushes himself off, smug look on his face, he looks down to Mick's still body, "I knew there was a reason I do my own stunts, _smile_, I'm just that good."

Walking into the room where Beth is at, she is sitting on the chair again, staring at him, eyes wide, breathing deep, heart racing.

Arnold: You look surprised to see me. I told you I would finish him off. He was pretty good, thanks for your help.

Giving her a wink and a kiss on the forehead, Beth pulls back and insults him through the tape. He smiles and removes the tape, ripping it off quickly.

Beth: Let me see him, let me see Mick!

Arnold: What's the magic word?

Beth: Please, let me see him, please, please take me to him…_tears running down her face._

Arnold: Well since you asked so nicely, you can see my handy work.

Taking her forcefully by the arm, Arnold pulls her out into the houses main room, which now looked like a war had been raged inside it. Seeing Mick lying on the floor, still as death with a piece of cabinet sticking out of his chest, bruises, and cuts all over his face, his shirt ripped open in large portion showing his severely bruised ribcage, in one quick move Beth yanked her arm from Arnolds grasp and ran to Mick's side. Her hands in front of her she cradled Mick's head in her hands her face mere inches from his; the handcuffs still dangling on Beth's right wrist scrap the ground.

Beth: Mick, its okay, I'm okay I'm here. I love you, Mick, I love you.

Beth lays his head down leans forward kissing his check, her hands trail down his chest to the makeshift stake wrapping her hands around it. Arnold who had watched this little exchanged grabbed her up. It had surprised him that she had managed to get out of the handcuffs but her tearful farewell was pleasurable to him, now it was over and he was getting a little hungry. Grabbing her by her hair and yanking her up from the ground, her hands still tightly wrapped around the piece of wood, pulling it out as she is pulled up, dropping it to the ground as he violently walks her a few steps away.

Arnold: Now how did you get out of your cuffs?

Beth: You screwed up.

Arnold throws Beth to the couch, the force of impact overturns the couch.

Arnold: And how is th—

Stopped in the middle of his cocky remark by paralysis, shoved through his heart was the same piece of cherry curio cabinet, Beth had managed to pull out. Mick had listened to Beth's whispers in his ear, to be still to get his strength and the right moment. Once the stake was out he fought his urge to jump up and defend Beth, and waited for him to turn around so he could stake him.

Mick is careful when he lays Arnold on the floor, not out of concern for his feelings but to make sure the stake is not dislodged. Once he is down and the stake is still in place, Mick rushes to Beth's side, she was starting to sit up from her trip across the room.

M: Are you okay?

Without waiting for a response he pulls her into him and just holds her there. Pulling back just enough to look her over, seeing her lip cut and the bruise already starting to appear on her jaw.

B: I'm fine, I knew you would come.

Grabbing onto Mick again, resting her head on his chest. _MVO: I am never going to let her go again. I almost lost __her,__ I should have seen Arnold was a vampire, if I had been paying attention this wouldn't have happened. I am never letting her go…as long as she will still have me. _Beth pulled away from him, rubbing her hand over his ripped shirt where the stake had been.

M: Beth….I…._thought I lost you, should have been there_…Beth I love you.

B: I love you too. _Looking around at the mess, and Arnold's body on the floor, his face still had the cocky smile, sending a __chill up her spine. _Now what do we do?

M: Call the cleaner.

To Be Continued...

Evilous


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

What More Do I Have To Do?

By: Evilous

Part 21

While Mick called the cleaner, Beth walks towards Arnold's body in the center of the room. Mick watches every move she makes, walking in step with her, as if he is afraid to be more than a few feet from her. Mick places the call quickly giving the address and it was priority, and then hangs the phone up. Beth is looking at Arnold on the ground and kneels down beside him.

M: What are you doing?

B: He should have the key in his pocket, I want these off. _Holding up her hand where the handcuffs still dangled._ Not how I imagined using handcuffs.

Mick takes her hand and pulls her up, raising an eyebrow to her comment. He kneels down to Arnold and reaches in his pockets pulling out a little key, holding it up to Beth giving a smile.

M: Here we go; lets get you out of these. How did you get your other hand free?

B: He didn't close it tight enough, so with a little maneuvering I was able to slip my hand out.

Mick uses the key and releases her wrist from the cuff, bringing it to his lips and placing a soft kiss atop her hand. Then examining both her hands, her wrists are red and look like they might bruise; her left thumb was already starting to bruise, from where she _slipped_ out.

M: Are you in much pain?

B: I will live, just some bruises. Guess I need to take those classes.

M: Classes?

Before Beth can answer, the cleaner and her team come into the house. The Cleaner barks out some orders and her team dispersed to their assigned tasks, while the cleaner approached Mick and Beth. She was just as intimidating as she had been the first time Beth saw her, taking the man who created the rogue vamp doctor.

Cleaner: What happened here?

Beth tells the cleaner everything, after a moment to process everything the cleaner just takes a breath and looks ready to go.

Cleaner: So a public death, okay we can do that. This will take a little while, clean up is easy but when you have to stage a public death and the story has to fit it takes a little more finesse. Give me your number; I will call you when it is ready with the details of what you need to know. Go home and get yourself cleaned up, there is no reason you should look like you were in a fight.

B: My number is… oh crap my phone…I dropped it when he took me.

Mick hands Beth her keys and phone, placing a kiss on her check, Beth continues to give the cleaner her number. The cleaner returns to commanding her team to the plan at hand.

Mick leads Beth out to his car and helps her in, breaking contact for the first time since the incident when he shit the door and walked around to get behind the wheel. Beth is staring out the window her mind racing with all the things she needed to do before the cleaner called: shower, change, try to do something with these bruises, do a run through of the story and send it to Coop, then it hit her.

B: My car is still at Buzzwire. Do you think you can drop me off at my car? Or can you just drop me off at my house, I will take a cab to get my car when she calls, I want to take a shower more than anything. Or maybe you could pick me up when she calls, it would be faster.

M: I never planned on letting you out of my sight.

B: Oh, but you need blood and I need to go home.

Beth starts to look in side mirror her bruising on her face and her lip, trying to focus her thoughts. Beth's thoughts were focused but not on work, _Please__ just let that be okay. I need to get ready…if you come with me I might never let you leave the apartment again…we have to get through tonight then once I have everything wrapped up we can take care of what we started last night. Stop it, no thinking of that right now, work, when the cleaner calls I need to be ready. As much as I want to hold Mick right now, to be held we have to be ready, this isn't finished yet, if we slip up then their secret could be exposed. The sooner this is finished the sooner I can have my way with him again._

B: It's the fastest way for us to get ready.

Mick nods in agreement. He focuses on the road, afraid to look in her eyes; she didn't want him around felt like he was being staked again. _Is she finally seeing me for what I am? I should have been there to stop it. __She is trying to be nice about it, trying to let me down easy. If I had kept my distance to begin with then I would have been able to focus on the case, known Arnold was a vampire, not thinking of what I wanted to do to her in that dress….out of the dress…stop it St. John. I will fix this, I am her Guardian Angel, __I__ will be there for her.__ Don't jump to conclusions she may just need time to process, she deserves it for sure. Just get through the next few hours._

Before either knew it they were at Beth's apartment, Mick is clearly uncomfortable about leaving her there. The thought of being alone was not a very pleasant one either.

B: I know I said I would be fine, and I would be but I don't want to be alone yet. I can grab a few things and get ready at your place if that's okay.

M: I will wait here.

Beth grabs her stuff, packing a few outfits, unsure what to wear, her makeup, and other necessities. Reasoning with herself that going with him was preferable to him hanging around outside, not getting cleaned up or any blood. Everything she needed in hand they are off to Mick's in silence, Beth nearly falls asleep at the sudden calm in the air.

At Mick's Beth showers and covers up her injuries as best possible making then barley noticeable. She would just have to make sure the camera stayed to her good side. Mick has himself a good 3 glasses of A- he was hurt, and reeling with questions about life, the blood helped take his mind at ease on his hunger at least. When Beth came down looking gorgeous as ever, he gulped down the last of his glass washing it out. They traded places, and Beth fixed herself something to eat while he showed and changed.

When Mick came back downstairs Beth was on the couch with her laptop talking to herself. Listening closely he noted she was doing a run through, choosing which words left the best impact.

B: Can you do me a favor please?

M: Anything.

B: Hold this, _handing him a camera_, I need to tape this see how it looks and send it to Coop. How do I look?

M: Beautiful. _Beth blushes slightly, about to clarify Mick interrupts,_ your bruises are hardly noticeable and the cut on your lip blends in to your scarlet lipstick.

Beth nods, and Mick starts the recorder. Beth does her run through, after checking it over sends it to Coop with a thank you. She notices how Mick is acting strange, like before, brushing it off as her imagination, she was trying to focus on work, maybe he was just giving her the space to do it. Beth's phone rings, she puts it on speaker, knowing Mick could have listened without that. It was the cleaner, telling her what is going to happen and how this is going to work. Hanging up, she sets the phone down for a moment knowing it is going to go off again any second, starts putting her stuff together. Phone rings, she answers after a few short words hangs up.

Beth playfully _sounding shocked_: Let's go, there is a fire at Arnold's.

In the car on the way to the scene Beth calls Mo. "Mo, its me Beth, yeah my piece is ready I sent it to you like 20 minutes ago. I was going to post it tomorrow but I just got a call from a source and there is a fire at Arnold's, yeah he seemed all suicidal. I'm on my way there now, so….yeah okay so Steve will be there ready to go live, great. Okay…okay…okay got it leave them wanting more. Will do, see you tomorrow." Hanging up with Mo Beth calls Coop, getting his voicemail, "Hey Coop its me, I know I only sent you my story a little while ago, it was suppose to break tomorrow but there has been a change in plans. Arnold's apparently in a suicidal mood and his house is on fire I'm on my way there now to do a live feed. I just wanted to tell you to tune in and sorry that you didn't get it to much sooner. Thanks again, bye." Hanging up she turns to Mick as they pull up to Arnold's house "I think we are ready."

To Be Continued

Evilous


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

What More Do I Have To Do?

By: Evilous

Part 22

Pulling as close to the scene as possible, the driveway had been taped off allowing access for only fireman and police. The heat from the flames could be felt as soon as you opened the door. Getting out of the Benz Beth is in full work mode, some might even call her a news whore. Looking around for her _contact_ the cleaner described would be meeting her. Seeing a woman who matched the cleaners description talking Lt. Carl Davis, Beth looks at Mick, who is idyllically leaning against the hood of his Benz watching the scene unfold. Lt. Carl is now talking to another officer, so now was the time for Beth to go talk to her contact that she knew nothing about. As she approached the woman she took in her appearance, 5'5 maybe, a collage of all the different shades from red to auburn looking so natural in color went mid-back swept simply to the side, her shapely form with skin almost as white as the moonlight shinning down on her, giving her an innocent glow, heightened by her blue/green eyes. She sees Beth approaching and she goes to greet her, "Beth, right?"

B: Yeah, you must be…

"Candice, the eye witness, courtesy of the cleaner."

B: Nice to meet you Candice. Before my camera man gets here I would like to talk to you about what is going to happen. I need you to tell me what is going on, the cleaner said you would tell me what I needed and I could use that information and it will stand up if tested. What did she mean?

Candice: Well my name is Catherine Wilson I work for an independent escort agency. Men hire dates for outings so they don't have to go alone or worry about the bad press when they are under age or some scandal; I am paid for my discretion. Arnold hired me for the night, he was not in the mood to be alone, we went for a drive, came back here, he of course knew there is no sex, just conversation and company. He started drinking, mumbling about his sister, how he felt guilty. Then he started smashing the place up, I told him I was going to leave this was not in the agreement; he just ignored me like he didn't know I existed. He grabbed some photo albums and took out a lighter and started burning some of them, throwing them into the fireplace, and then he was muttering about how he didn't deserve to live, so I bailed out of there. I called the cops to tell them that he was acting suicidal I didn't want to just leave him there I felt bad but not enough to put myself in danger. I called you because the media deserved to know, then next thing I know the house is on fire. I call the 911 again and tell them of the recent development. Then everyone starts arriving on scene. Now how do you want to play it?

B: That works nicely I thought you said your name was Candice?

Candice: It is. All of that was just for the story, I have a fake id and all for Catherine Wilson if need be. I am currently staying with Josef, I told him I would do it for free, help out, but he insisted on paying me triple my 'freshie' rate. He is so good to us.

Beth is still figuring it all out, life with a vampire and she had a million questions to ask her, but seeing Steve pull up in the van she knew she needed to get this finished.

B: I don't need you to do camera time. Well we could maybe get a sound byte at most to post in the story but you don't have to go on camera. This way my contact stays anonymous which is how I like them. I always keep my sources' identities a secret.

Candice lets out a heavy sigh, thankful not to have to go on camera. Beth was amazed, Candice was completely willing to let millions of people think she is some hooker and trash her all in the name of protecting the vampire secret.

B: If you could just wait for me to finish my live feed I can do a quick Q & A with you and that will be that.

Candice nods and walks over to Lt. Carl to see if he has any more questions for her. Steve has his camera ready and is handing Beth her microphone, and he counts her down…4…3…2…1…LIVE.

"A fire rages in the home of one of Hollywood's shinning stars James Arnold, who just yesterday celebrated his birthday. Arnold has been under the spotlight since shooting a man to death in his home only last week. The man identified as Lucas Jones, was burglarizing Arnold's hip Hollywood Hills home, when he was interrupted, he attacked Arnold and he shot him in self-defense. That is the story he gave authorizes as well as media outlets, new evidence has come to light that indicates that Arnold killed Jones in cold blood, out of vengeance. Now fire teams are trying to control the blaze of the fire, find a way into the house. Jones was last seen inside the house and is presumed dead. Only hours ago Arnold contacted an escort service for some company, his mood turned depressive, violent and distraught. There is no report at this time, but it is believed that the fire behind me is one caused by Arnold, either intentional or not it is likely we will never know. For more on this story including an in depth account by the last person to see Arnold alive moments before the fire, as well as Arnolds dark motive to kill Jones, check back for these and any other updates that come from this tragic event. This is Beth Turner for Buzzwire."

Steve: And were out. Nice one. I am going to go download this.

Beth looks over at Candice who was watching the fire still slowly raging. Noticing that Beth has finished her live report Candice comes back over to her.

Candice: Thank you again.

B: Don't mention it; just tell Josef thanks for the room, he'll know what it means.

Candice: Will do. So how do you want to do this?

B: Wait one minute let me go get what I need from Steve.

Beth heads off to Steve who is talking to Mo on the phone, Beth can hear her voice, and the site is flooded with viewers. Beth tells Steve she needs a microphone to get the audio from her source, Steve hangs up the phone apparently Mo had hung up on him. Steve hands her an extra microphone, "now remember when you are ready to record just call and give me the word I will activate them from inside the van. When the light on the bottom is red they are not recording, so wait until they turn green before you start, there may be a slight delay." Then we can post this as soon as we finish any cuts you might want."

Beth nods taking the microphones over to Candice, who is still out of sight. Beth calls Steve and waits for them to go green then indicates who is about to speak and tell of their night with Arnold. Candice leaves her name out but tells the same story she told Beth when she arrived, only throwing more emotion in her voice. After they were finished and the lights went red again Beth set them down and walked Candice a good distance from them…just in case. Beth tells Candice if she needs anything else she will call Josef and then Candice heads for home.

Finally finished Beth lets out a deep breath and takes the microphones back to Steve who has finished uploading the live footage to the archives. Relieved to have that finished, Beth starts to head towards Mick. Only getting 2 feet Steve rains on her mood, "Beth, Mo wants you to come in, she needs to talk to you."

B: You can't cut a girl a break. Okay on my way.

Walking up to Mick, she gives a sigh and a frown. "Thought I was done but Mo needs to talk to me, tonight and told me to come in. Shouldn't take to long, at least this way I can get my car, right."

Mick opens the door for her, and then they drive off for Buzzwire, Beth checking her voicemail. Coop had returned her call.

To Be Continued…

Evilous


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Beth goes into Mo's office, shutting the door behind her.

Mo: There she is. Now how did you manage to get so lucky? Uncovering a simple self-defense was a cold blooded murder to get revenge from a past criminal history. Then the guy off's himself and burns his place down and you are first on scene, really the only one with any good shoots.

Beth smiles to herself, _if she only knew the truth_, "No idea, like you said must be luck."

Mo: Well let's keep it up. How much did your contact cost, they were well worth it. Do you know we have had over 3 million hits and it has been up less than 2 hours?

B: Well my contact was doing a favor for a friend, you know, but if in the future I need a favor…

Mo: You got it.

Beth glances out Mo's office to Mick who is sitting at her desk, looking around. Mo looks Beth over once again before continuing, with the reason she asked her to come in.

Mo: Now, I want to ask you what happened.

B: What? You have everything. Arnold—

Mo: I don't mean with the story that was brilliant. Beth you covered it up pretty good and on camera I had not noticed your lip or jaw. I did however notice your wrist, what happened?

Beth looks down at her wrists and realizes that she and realized she had forgotten to keep her sleeves down. Thinking why her wrists were bruised, flashes of the night, being taken, handcuffed, hit, Mick lying paralyzed on the floor. Looking back out to Mick, needing to see him again, he was on his phone but looking up at her with reassurance in his eyes; he must have known she was upset.

Mo: Hello…Beth…did he do this to you? I don't care how fine he is, no man hits—

B: What? Mick do this…no…never Mick would never do anything to hurt me. It was an accident.

Mo: That's what they all say.

B: Mo when I was leaving her earlier today I was mugged, by my car. Well they tried; I maced him and he ran off but not before backhanding me, I guess the mace pissed them off.

Mo: Are you serious?

B: Yes, I called Mick and he drove me home, he didn't want me to drive. He wants to kill the guy for laying a hand on me. He would never hurt me.

Mo: Good, because I like him, he is good for you. Now how did you get the bruises on your wrists? If I didn't know you better I would say they were from handcuffs…_seeing Beth raise an __eyebrow at that last part_…right. Never mind, whatever Mr. PI and you do in the bedroom is your own business.

Beth just smirks, better than any story she cold pull off for the bruises. Handcuffs, bedroom, Mick, the idea had promise, but maybe after her bruises were gone.

B: Are we done now? I would like to go and finish something that got interrupted.

Mo: Yeah go on girl, we have everything we need from you for now. You can take tomorrow off, you've earned it. But please try not to hurt yourself in the bedroom, we can't have our star reporter all bruised up, from bedroom lovin'.

With a wide smile and heading out the door, "no promises," was all she could say. Not catching Mo's retort, "I wouldn't mind being tied up by him...ummm."

Beth walks up to Mick who is hanging up his phone, giving her a questioning stare. She is giving him the most seductive of smiles thinking of the ways she planned on thanking him once they got back to his place. Work was over; she had a day, no work.

B: All done, and I have tomorrow off.

M: You deserve it.

They walk out towards their cars; Mick had made sure to park next to Beth's car. Beth had wrapped her arm through his as they walked; he pulled her into him relishing the moment. He had not invited her back to his place, so she would need to take things into her own hands.

B: Mick, can we talk? At your place?

M: Of course, are you sure you're okay to drive?

Beth nods and they get in their cars. Beth follows Mick to his place, she would have rode with him, but she liked being independent and didn't want Mick to feel like her chauffeur, or be out in the sun to long.

On the drive to his appt Mick kept checking his review mirror, looking to make sure Beth was still there. _She wants to talk, why do women always say that? It never gives you any clue to what __it's__ about. Damn Josef, if I had not been on the phone with him maybe I could have listened to the conversation. No I wouldn't have done that, Beth does not need me spying on her. She will tell me if I ask, but what could Mo have said that made her heartbeat soar? I tried to give her a reassuring smile, and it seemed to help. _His phone starts to ring.

M: Josef this is not a good time.

Josef: You seem a little stressed, you should be happy. The case is wrapped up all nice and neat; you have your girl, if I didn't know better I would say you were acting like your old mopping self.

M: I can't do this now.

Josef: What happened between you and Beth? What did you do?

M: I don't know. I should never have let this happen, she was taken and I should have been there to stop it—

Josef: Mick you saved her. That's all that matters, please don't tell me your ending things because of that. Hell I wouldn't blame her is she staked you, I might even help her.

M: No, I don't want to lose her. I never want to let her go again, but if that's what she wants I will understand.

Josef: Man what are you talking about? Why would she want to end things? Never mind don't try and answer that I don't have time for you to list all your flaws. Now once you have things settled with your lovely lady, I was going to invite you two over tomorrow evening. Call me later about tomorrow.

M: I will.

Parking his Benz Mick puts the phone back in his pocket, Beth walks up to him and they head to his apartment. Once inside Beth wraps her arms around Mick's neck pulling his lips into hers. Mick returns the kiss letting it flood his senses.

Mick breaks away, "What did you want to talk about?"

B: I wanted to say thank you for being so understanding and helpful. Now…_placing a soft kiss on his lips._

M: Thank me for what?

B: For being the perfect gentleman. I know when we left Arnold's all I wanted was for you to hold me, love me. I wanted to be engulfed in you, in what I thought I might never have again. There were things that needed to be done; I needed to be ready and focused on work. If we had started I never would have been ready, _raising an eyebrow,_ you let me get in work mode, and kept out of reach. You know I have no will power with you. But now, _starting to unbutton his shirt,_ I'm done, we can finally get to, _she pulls him into a vehement kiss._

Mick let the words was over him, flood all the thoughts he had before, her not wanting him, being afraid. She had just been realistic and focused, one of the things he loved about her. Silently thanking the heavens that he had been wrong, pulling her body into his with a primal drive, his tongue demanding access to her mouth, this was willingly granted.

Pulling back long enough to pull off her sweater, exposing her black bra with pink lace trim, Taking in the image momentarily his lips take hers again, sucking on her lip coaxing a soft moan from her. He could feel himself hardening; Beth could feel it to, running her hand over the bulge. Mick's shirt hits the floor; he picks Beth up her legs wrapped around his waist, hands in his soft hair. Mick runs his kisses over her neck and along the edge of her bra. With one hand holding Beth and the other undoing her bra, he tosses it aside as he makes his way up the stairs taking a nipple in his mouth. Beth gripped his shoulders to steady herself, god how she loved this man and his ability to multitask. Entering the bedroom Mick continues to nip and suck on her nipple, Beth's nails digging into his shoulder as she arched her body into his. Reaching the beds edge Mick releases her nipple and takes her quivering lips drinking in her moans. Beth pulls at his pants getting them undone she releases him, taking him in her hand, Mick throws his head back with a grunt of pleasure. Sliding down his form Beth pulls his pants to his feet, then takes Mick in her mouth, Mick's hands run through her hair as she runs her tongue over his length, licking and suck him, his eyes frost over and he is on the verge of collapse and she is still clothed. Pulling her head back up gently, Mick places a kiss on her lips before pushing her onto the bed. Kicking his pants and boxers off Mick made off with her jeans and panties with one quick tug. Sitting up she pulls him onto her their bodies touching like fire. Mick takes her mouth as he lets his hand trail down tugging one of her nipples, then massaging her thigh, feeling her wetness. Beth pulled him closer, arching to him simultaneously, her breathing was quickening she was close. He wanted to be inside her, inside her wet core, then through labored breathes, "Mick…I need…you…I want…you…inside me…Mick." That was all the persuasion he needed, bringing himself to straddle her entrance looking at her, passion and desire were radiating from her. "Mick." Arching her body up to his tip, he thrust fully into her. Their moans filled the room as they grind together in mutual pleasure. Beth was pulling him into her with her legs wrapped tightly around him and arching to take him deeper. Panting and near climax, Mick's thrusts become faster, harder, sending Beth into bliss, her orgasm wrecking over her. Mick felt her tighten around him, looking into her eyes, and then he exploded inside her. Mick falls next to her in bed, lying next to each other while their breathing steadied. His eyes had reverted back to their normal hue, as he moved his head to face her, she kissed his nose, and "I love you." "I love you too Beth." With that Mick pulled Beth's bare back to his chest and held her tight, and let her drift off to sleep before retiring to his freezer.

To Be Continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to these characters, they are the property of CBS, I am just a simple girl making a story from my favorite show. Not intended as anything else. Spoilers up through B.C. if not more.

What More Do I Have To Do?

By: Evilous

Part 24

Mick wakes in his freezer, looking at the time, he had slept for almost six hours. Putting on his pj bottoms he heads into his bedroom, Beth was still peacefully asleep. _She had a hard day she needs the rest._ Heading down for a drink he takes his time allowing the chill to come off his body. After he was at room temperature he went back to the bedroom and crawled back into bed. At the movement, Beth snuggled into him without waking.

Mick held her for another hour or so, losing track of time, thinking how lucky he was to have her. Laying on his back with Beth utilizing his chest as her favorite pillow, she started to stir, rolling her shoulders, looking up at Mick.

"Good morning sunshine."

"Good morning" Kiss "I thought you were going to your freezer."

"I did. I waited until you drifted off, then when I woke up you were still sleeping so I crawled back in bed to hold you."

Beth lifts up the sheets, "I see you got dressed," running her leg up him, "why would you do that?" Giving him a frisky smile, she runs her hand up his chest. His muscles tingle under her touch, as he takes in her beauty. Even a bruised jaw, and split lip, she was still the most radiant sight. It still infuriated him that someone had laid a hand upon her delicate face, caused her pain, but knowing she was safe in his arms now calmed him.

"Josef wants us to come over."

"Now?"

"Later tonight."

"Good," pulling herself up to straddle him, her hair falling in his face as she leaned to take his lips. The passion in the kisses threatened to open her lip, but the pleasure was worth any pain. Her lips leave his and travel to his ear, pulling at it with her teeth. "We have plenty of time to catch up."

Making her way down his chest running her hands along his masculine arms not allowing him to move them, she took control, and he was more than willing to give it to her. Grinding her hips against his, watching him, tempting him, inviting him to take her. In one swift motion, he flips their positions. Returning his lips to her mouth, she reaches down pushing his bottoms off his hips. A ringing can be heard from the clothing scattered along the floor, Beth's cell phone. Mick pulls back and looks over to the undesired noise. "They can leave a message," pulling her hands around his neck pulling him back into their kiss. A knocking can be heard from the door, putting his forehead to hers, "we have company." Sitting up and pulling his bottoms back to his hips, Beth grabs her pants grabbing the phone from them, "Fine we're coming, and this had better be good." Mick brings Beth a Henley to wear, realizing the majority of her clothing is downstairs, sliding it on and his boxers, Beth grabs her phone and heads out the room behind Mick.

"Coming," Mick shouts from the stairs, and the knocking stops. Beth heads to the kitchen calling her voicemail. Checking the security monitor before opening the door.

"Hello Lt. Davis."

Beth looks up; deleting the voicemail Lt. Davis had just left.

"St. John, I am here to ask you a few questions about…Beth"

"Hi Carl, I just got your message."

Carl takes in her appearance and his eyes widen. "Like I said I have a few questions. I know you were working on the case with Beth."

"Do you need me to come down town?"

"That wont be necessary, just a couple questions. Do you mind if I have a word with Beth?

"Go ahead, I am going to go get dressed, then I will be happy to help answer your questions."

Mick goes up the stairs, snagging Beth's bra from the stair railing along the way. As soon as he is upstairs Carl is in leaning on the island next to Beth.

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean? Oh this, I am fine, everyone needs to quite making a big deal---"

"You need to tell me. Did he do this to you?"

"No, God No. I already told Mo, Mick would never hurt me. I was attacked in the parking garage outside of Buzzwire. I maced the guy but he backhanded me."

"Oh really when was this? Why didn't you report it?"

"Well detective, didn't know I was being interrogated, do I need an attorney present? It happened yesterday afternoon, I called Mick, and he told me I should report it, and we were going to come in to the station but I got a tip. So I covered it up and did my job."

"Beth you know I can only help you if—"

"Why does everyone think Mick did this to me? He is the most caring person I know. He could never hurt me, what do I have to say to make you believe me?"

"Beth I know you're a very independent woman who wouldn't take a man hitting her, but there is something off about him. You have only known him a couple of months and yet you trust him completely. The fact that you are so sure and trusting in him, and that something is off just doesn't mix well with me."

"Well let me assure you, Mick is a perfect gentleman, he has never and will never lay a hand on me. I know him. If you trust me, trust him, he is one of the good guys."

Beth gives Carl a stern look, to impress upon him her point. Carl looks as though he believes it. Mick comes down the stairs dressed in his usual jeans and black Henley. Mick walks up behind Beth and gently places a hand on her hip, standing flesh against her. Her hand goes to his and she intertwines her fingers in his. After a moment of awkward silence Mick decides to get this over with.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Thanks"

Mick pulls out two sodas handing one to Carl and opening the other for himself, pretending to sip it. Beth had sipped on her glass of orange juice.

"So what questions did you have for me?"

"What brought you to make the connection? Why couldn't it be a simple home invasion?"

Beth commented, "When are things ever simple with me?"

Mick and Carl both arch an eyebrow, realizing they couldn't recall a time without serious thought.

"Well it was a rhetorical question. I found out who our victim was and his past. While I was looking into him I uncovered the connection, it just fell together from there. I was going to expose him today."

"Seems like your hiding something, but I know better than to hold my breath."

"Carl you know I tell you everything important, I just keep the little not so important details to myself. If you have any more questions—"

"I'll watch your report," Beth smiles. "How did you get pulled into this St. John?"

"Just trying to make sure Beth was safe, not getting in to much trouble."

"Good luck with that one," they exchange friendly smiles while Beth looks at them and roles her eyes. "That's all I need I guess. Thank you for your time."

Mick and Beth walk Carl to the door.

"Just to give you a warning Beth, Josh is still pretty upset. At first he looked like his dog died, then he went to lunch and he came back pissed as hell. I know this is not my business, but for everyone's sake I would try to limit my trips to the station if I were you, let him cool down."

"Thanks Carl."

Walking to the kitchen again, Beth starts her coffee, taking Mick's soda while she waited. Mick pours himself a glass of O and settles on the couch. Beth joins him when her coffee is finished. Having overheard the whole conversation Mick was somewhat dissolved by the accusation. _I always worried I might hurt her by being around her, but to hit her beautiful angelic face, how could they think that. We need to talk about this, but how do I bring up eavesdropping into her private conversations? Here goes._ "So what did Carl have to say?"

"I was wondering how long until you asked," giving an innocent smile. "Well I know you overheard the whole thing." Seeing Mick look ashamed, "Its okay I don't care that you did. You wouldn't do it if your didn't care, and I know you respect my boundaries."

"What happened with Mo? Josef called me and I couldn't listen."

"What a pity, the end was rather funny. Same as Carl, she saw my bruises and asked me if you beat on me. I assured her you would never hurt me, just like I assured Carl, and anyone else. But in case they ask—"

"You were attacked in the parking garage. Yeah like you said I was listening. How did you know?"

"You may have special vampire abilities but I can read you Mick. As soon as you came into the room and wrapped your arms around me, I knew. I could feel how tense that made you. I meant every word I said."

Mick kisses her forehead. Then he begins to shake his head with frustration.

"Why did they think I hit you? Why was that their first thought?"

"They know nothing about you. You're a very illusive and mysterious man Mick St. John, who just popped onto the scene. It's a reporter and a detective, I would think the same thing if I didn't know you, and me, and us."

"So what was so funny about you and Mo's conversation?"

"The attack story worked for the face, but I forgot to cover my wrists and well she thought they were from handcuffs, I looked at you and before I could come up with a story she just assumed they were from...the bedroom."

Mick lets out a loud laugh.

"So Mo went from thinking I beat you, to I'm kinky in the bedroom. Great."

This time it was Beth who was laughing. "I couldn't think of anything better, nothing believable; and the idea of you, handcuffs, bedroom, well I might have let my mind drift to the possibilities for a moment."

Mick quickly flashes one of his raised eyebrow half smiles, "really?"

"Before we get carried away with our imaginations, what was it you were saying about Josef?"

"He wants us to come over. He wants to thank you. This is a rare event so you might need to bring your camera and get it on tape."

"Well you go and call him; I will go and get a shower."

Getting up Beth puts their glasses in the sink and heads up the stairs while Mick goes to his office.

"Josef, what time did you want us?"

"Well, 'us' guess that means you worked 'your' issues out. Come over around 9, I will have had my dinner by then, if you know what I mean."

"See you then Josef."

Setting the phone on the base, Mick hears the water running in his shower, then looks up with a lascivious smile on his face. _We have plenty of time…_ heading up the stairs to the bathroom.

To Be Continued

Evilous


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25: Epilogue

Mick was checking his email at his desk, when he looked at the clock, 8:46pm, _looks like we're going to be late. _Smiling to himself thinking of why Beth was running late, he finished up on the computer and headed out of the office. Beth was descending the stairs when Mick's jaw dropped. Wearing a simple little black dress, knee length, halter top, which flowed with her movements, her bruises were invisible, eyes bold and piercing, her plump scarlet lips, her hair cascading over her shoulders bouncing with each step. Mick meets her at the bottom step, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on her red lips. Mick pulls her into a deeper more demanding kiss, before Beth pulls back.

"We are already running late, for this very same reason."

"This is what you do to me. That dress is not helping my self-control."

Beth gives him a tantalizing smile, patting him on the chest, "guess you will just have to work on that." Walking past him towards the door, looking over her shoulder she adds, "At least until we get back from Josef's."

A smile escapes him as he helps her into her coat, and grabbing his own. They headed off to Josef's; Mick was focused on the road, glancing over at Beth every few minutes. They arrive at Josef's only 15 minutes late, traffic was not too heavy. Josef greets them as they enter the main room, Candice is there as well.

"Well good evening, I was beginning to think you were not going to show."

"Well someone decided to join me in the shower, twice."

Josef raises an eyebrow. "Well can I get you something to drink. I am sure that you must have quite a thirst after all that 'cleaning'. Mick my man can I get you something or are you too full from your earlier escapades?"

Mick steps towards Josef, "I will have a glass of A- if you have it," his eyes were full of a look Josef knew quite well as 'don't go there'. Taking the hint to drop it Josef moves to casual conversation.

"The reason I asked you over this evening, Mrs. Turner is to express my gratitude. I had my doubts about you at first when you did the piece on a vampire slaying, thought you would be a problem. I am glad to say I have never been so happy to be proven wrong. Thank you for you continued discretion with our little secret, and also for keeping Candice's identity anonymous. It would have been fine, we had things planned for it but you made things easier for everyone especially Candice. So Mrs. Turner I thank you and if there is anything you ever want or need don't hesitate to ask."

"Yes, thank you again Beth. I would have went on camera for you, for them, but this way I don't have to disappear for awhile," added Candice with a smile.

"Okay you want to know what I want? I want you to realize that I am protecting 'our' secret, the man I love, who he is, and who his friends are, this is just as much a part of me. I am not doing it, expecting to be thanked or rewarded. Now that we have that cleared up, Josef how many times must I say it, you can call me Beth. I feel like I'm back in school when you call me Mrs. Turner, when I would get called on in class for talking too much."

Mick let out a small laugh, "You in trouble for talking too much…never."

Beth gives Mick a playful punch in the arm, which he pretends hurts. Pulling her into an embrace, he turns to Josef and Candice who was watching their little display.

"I understand you do not expect compensation for your actions. It is just my way of showing you how much I appreciate them. Take it or leave it, I'm not going to force you to go on a shopping trip with Candice, if you don't want –"

"Now I never said I didn't want to go shopping with Candice, on your bill, I was just making sure you know that's not why I did it."

"I didn't think you would object to a shopping trip. Women and their shopping," Josef rolls his eyes and looks at Mick. "Looks like you have your hands full my man."

Mick squeezed Beth, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Candice had been pretty much intrigued by the whole display, "okay so we get to go shopping, you're always so good to me Josef. I would like to know what happened though, if you don't mind filling me in. I only know how it ended."

"I would be quite interested to know everything myself, the non-Buzzwire portion."

"You might want to refill our drinks it is a somewhat complicated story." Josef does this as they settle into comfortable positions; Mick on the couch with Beth leaning on him, and Josef took the chair and pulled Candice to his lap. Mick smiled to himself, Josef would never admit it but Mick could see that Josef wanted the closeness, the love he had.

"Well James Arnold killed Lucas Jones. Jones was a vampire, so we knew it was no home invasion gone wrong, you don't accidentally kill a vampire. We knew there had to be a connection, so we started looking into our victim. Turns out he had a sheet, robbed a bank a few years back in Florida, where shots were fired and a bank tell was killed. Jones got away with some of the money, which he used to buy his vampirism. The teller that died her name was Sandra Owens, and she and her brother Paul Owens were in on it—"

"Okay but where does Arnold fit into this? I thought that his sister died or something."

"Yes, Paul Owens reinvented himself as James Arnold. They are the same person. He planned the whole thing, of course his sister was supposed to have the day off, but she went in to cover for someone. Arnold or Paul whatever you call him, he hired a man, ex-military, to take out Jones that day during the heist. It would be clean, he was just trying to stop a bank robbery, the other two, Patel and Martin two friends of his would get away and no one would be the wiser. Only problem is he hired the wrong man. He was a drunk, who was having some moral qualms about killing a man he knew nothing about. He failed and when shots started to fly, everything went to hell, Sandra caught a bullet and she bleed out. Arnold kept quite about his part in the whole thing and he got Sandra's life insurance money and the settlement money from the bank. He paid off Patel and Martin; well he gave the money to their families. Which is the whole reason they were doing it to begin with, they are good people who just became desperate. Well Paul changes himself into Arnold and he is living here in LA living life up, no one would have ever suspected him. Well you know what happened from there. Arnold kills Jones, and then here we are."

Candice had been listening to every word, completely amazed at everything. "So how did he become a vampire? No one told me that part."

"Oh I almost forgot. Jones turned him, well it was an accident, but that is why he knew little about vampires. He only knew that silver and fire were deadly. So when I told him stakes were deadly to, he was more than happy to believe."

Everyone seemed satisfied with the story and how all the lose ends were tied up. Beth and Candice go into the kitchen to find a snack, and leave the boys to themselves.

"So I take it that you two are going to be doing the whole relationship thing."

"Yes, we are. If there is anything you have to say, say it now."

"Hey, I'm happy for you man, its great to see you content and not moping and brooding around. Although what was up with the look when you came in. She brought it up, not me, although I could smell it on the both of you before you can in the door."

"Josef, you know what I mean. Yes we have made love, it was great but I have not feed from her. Not since the desert. She asked me about it."

"What did you tell her? You haven't done it, which means you have some self-control, but at some point—"

"I told her the truth, that what we did was perfect and it was."

Josef rolls his eyes, catching a menacing glare from Mick. "Hey man, you are going to have to face it. If you want this relationship to work there are going to be a lot of complications, things that will need to be dealt with."

"I know…I know, I'm just not sure I'm ready."

Mick looks over his shoulder as he hears Beth and Candice coming back into the room, laughing and joking. They come in and fall into the laps of the guys, looking at them questioningly.

"And what where you two talking about?" Beth playfully asked, placing a soft kiss on his check.

Josef retorted with, "We were talking about you, my dear Beth, and how Mick here is going to have his hands full with you. We both might be, since you two seem to be hitting it off so well."

"What can I say we bonded, it's nice to have a girl to talk to. A girl who understands and I can be honest with. So Candice when do you want to go shopping?"

Everyone settled into conversation from one topic to another. Deciding not to point it out, and make a big deal about it, she just smiled at the fact that Josef had called her Beth.

The End

What More Do I Have To Do?

Thank you everyone who has read my story and commented on it. It has been such a pleasure to write, your comments have made it even better. I have ideas for the next story to follow this one, they are still a bit rough but I have some really interesting things I want to happen and a pretty good way for them to fit. So let me know what you think. My first fanfic completed…wow.


End file.
